The Legend of XLAKR
by DSTL3090
Summary: The story is about the first Guardians of the Vail. They come from different parts of the world to unite and fight against the evil which they must defeat while enduring living in the early 16th centery.
1. Chapter One: The Scroll

Chapter One: The Scroll

This is the first chapter to the whole story, hope you like. W.I.T.C.H dose not belong to me but X.L.A.K.R does.

The dark basement below Hay lin.'s grandmother's apartment was suddenly light by a not so flourescent light bulb that hanged from the ceiling of the basement. It fluttered but then was caught by a hand. Four girls looked at it suddenly stopped while the fifth looked at the end of the basement, then in unison they all fixed their eyes on the end of the stairs.

" Uh, remind me again why we are here?" asked Cornelia. Her sky blue eyes looked at the floor of the basement.

" We are here to look for my grandmother's family pictures remember?" Hay Lin said as she began heading down the stares, the rest followed.

" Oh yeah the stupid project for your history teacher." Cornelia suddenly remembered.

" Do you really have to do it? I mean we might not even find anything here under these tiny piles of boxes. And not to mention the strong bulb you have."Irma said sarcastically, and she added a smile to her remark. Irma was right, there were too many boxes of things and the light didn't really help them to see

" Come on people! Just look for really old pictures, I'll get an A." Hay Lin begged she smiled one of her nicest smiles she had. Cornelia, Will, Taranee and Irma smiled back.

" Al right but in your acceptance speech I want to here my name." Will said as she headed for a box. Hay Lin smiled in victory.

All the girls began going through box after box to find some proof that Hay Lin's grandmother named Yang Lin did have grand parents. In her search, Will found old clothes, earrings that were as big as knuckles, a shoe, and an old record player of a group named The Dinos. Irma found three recipe books, five empty boxes and a picture of Yang Lin holding a baby on a warm sunny day at the beach. Hay Lin found old books, a picture of herself as a four year old and an old agenda. Cornelia found old underwear and one rat.

" AHHHH" She screamed " Hay Lin didn't Yang Lin clean already?" Hay Lin giggled with the rest and nodded. Meanwhile Taranee searched with her hand inside a box and suddenly she hit something hard.

" Ouch! Hay Lin, what's this?" Taranee asked as she took out a cylinder metal object. Everyone became curious and left their search to check it out. The thing looked like a container with a odd shape in front of it. Taranee tried to open it but it wouldn't budge.

" I don't know. I've never seen it before but it looks kind of like an eye glass." Hay Lin said as she grasped the object and placed it next to her eye at the end of the container. She saw nothing.

" Check it out there's sort of a carving on it." Cornelia acknowledged. Hay Lin brought it down and studied the carving. The carving was in a circle shape that seamed to be dented to place something on it.

" And what is that supposed to be. I ask?" Irma asked as she cocked an eyebrow and folded her arms in question.

" I don't know but it kind of looks like the shape of the Heart of Candracar." Taranee said as she squinted her eyes behind her glasses. Will looked at the shape closely and gasped.

" Hey it dose." Will gasped and out of nowhere she suddenly took out the heart of Candracar. The little orb began humming and glowing a pink light. " Cornelia close the door." Will then said. Cornelia saw a strange look in Will's eye, she then swung her hand and the door closed shut.

Will took a long breath and she slowly began placing the Heart on top of the dent. Everyone watched carefully. Suddenly, it did fit, and perfectly! Nothing then happened.

"That was a waste of five seconds nothing ha . . . "

Irma was stopped and gasped at what was happening. Suddenly pink cracks of light began forming on the cylinder where the Heart had been placed at. Will was holding the container so she felt its energy . . . All the girls were amazed and flabbergasted when suddenly the cracks began heading for what seamed to be the top of the container.

POP!

The top lid un expectantly popped out and myriads of dust began spreading threw the air. They all began coughing, until Hay Lin blew the dust away.

" The Heart was the key." Will said as she coughed . She took the Heart out of the dent.

" I wonder why Yang Lin didn't show us this before?" Taranee pondered.

" Well duh, maybe she didn't know that it was or how to open it so she didn't bother." Irma told her.

" What's inside? " Hay Lin asked the question everyone was thinking. Will placed her hand inside the container and then pulled out a long scroll. The scroll was the same length and height of the container which was about one foot or two in height. Will then undid the paper and found something surprising, it was a painting.

In the painting there were five teenagers. The teenagers looked like if they were 16 or so and they were all pained like if they were not posing at all. The first teenager from the right was a girl with a blue maiden's dress. Her long, black, loose, and wavy hair covered her ears and she looked at her left direction with her brown eyes. This girl smiled kindly and her kind of pointy chin made her look beautiful.

The next girl to her right was another teenager of darker color and of African features with a light brown and white servant's dress. Her short black hair couldn't hide the enormous plugs she had on but it didn't matter because she was half smiling and looking shyly up at the painter. Her hands were held together in embarrassment but she smiled anyway.

The girl in the middle seamed more aware that she was being painted. This girl flashed an enormous smile and her sea green eyes sparkled on her round and pointy face. Her dirty blond hair was long and had two rows of pearls that sort of hanged from one place of her hair to the next. Her clothes were much nicer than the rest. She had a red dress on with a black sort of jacket that covered her shoulders. The dress had also a gold slash around her waist.

To the right of the blond girl was a girl of Indian features. She had long black hair with pale skin. In her forehead she wore a red dot in the middle of her gray eyes. She wore a gray and dark blue servant's dress. She pouted and looked away from the painter.

And last but not least there was a Chines girl with her lack long hair in a bun. Her hair had daggers crossing at the ends which looked golden in the painting. Her smile was small but it said a lot about her. Her black eyes looked at the Indian girl and they seamed to laugh at her. She was wearing a dark purple dress like the rest. The background was of a building that had a strange sign on it.

" Is this a painting?" Cornelia asked as she looked at all the girls, everyone looked at each other but Will did not. She kept her eyes on the parchment.

" Who even painted this, dose it say?" Hay Lin asked. Taranee. Looked at the right down the corner of the painting and gasped

" Oh my god! Oh my GOD! This . . . this . . . this was painted by Leonardo DaVinci!" Shrieked Taranee. Everyone got excited and wanted to check out the signature. They couldn't believe it.

" This has got to be fake." Cornelia said she was amazed.

" Do you know how much this could be worth, a lost painting of one the greatest medieval painter and philosopher ever?!" Taranee shouted she smiled so much it looked like it would hurt.

" I wonder why my grandma has this." Hay Lin asked she looked at the signature.

" I know why." Will suddenly said in a toneless voice, they all looked at her.

" Why?" Irma asked. Will pointed toward the girl with the wavy long hair and told them to look at her necklace. Everyone looked but at first they did not understand, seconds later they did.

" What?"Cornelia asked in disbelief.

" Oh shit the Heart of Candracar." Irma suddenly said.

" Are these the first guardians?" Taranee asked Will shrugged.

" I don't know but I know someone who can tell us." Will said.

At Candracar . . .

" Oh yes, I do know who they are." The Oracle said as he looked at the painting. They were all in Candracar to ask the question they wanted to be answered.

" So who are they Oracle?" Hay Lin asked.

" Are they the first Guardians?" Will asked.

Well, yes these are the first guardians, I remember them like it was yesterday. Xichel Xocoyotzin, Kaira Mbemba, Antonietta Sfoza, Rnama Banu and Lin Nanjing. Well except that it wasn't yesterday but almost 500 years ago." The Oracle said as he half smiled. He looked as if he was remembering. He started with the girl with the Heart and ended with the Asian girl.

" 500 years ago! That was along time ago." Taranee was suprized.

" Did you guys know they spell Slacker? The X sounds like an S." Hay Lin said as she put their letters of their name into a word.

" Slacker? Are you serious? " Irma laughed.

"Do you know what happed to them?"Taranee asked as she looked at the Oracle.

" I'm glad you al brought this up Taranee, yes I do know what happened, and I would love to also tell you all the real truth of Candracar." The oracle said as his smile disappeared.

" The truth?" Cornelia asked. They were all confused.

" You know young air guardian, not only was your grandmother Yang Lin a past guardian but this girl in the painting[ pointing at Lin] was the first air guardian and your 13-time great-grandmother." The Oracle told Hay Lin. She was bewildered.


	2. Chapter Two: X is for Xichel

Chapter Two: X is for Xichel

Well, this is the story of the first quintessence guardian and she is totally AZTEC! Yeah! The first keeper of the heart is an awesome LATINA! I wanted to bring in some of my Latin heritage to the Guardian cycle, kind of like that chick who wrote that the next guardians were crossed with aliens. [If the writer is reading this then I give props!] Some of these descriptions might be off because there was never a real Xichel so almost nothing in this chapter is really true. At the end of each chapter I will place what things were real.

Somewhere in Mexico, year 1515

The Mexica sun arose over the great mountain of Huitzilopochtli. The Mexica empire was silent with sleeping Pipiltin and Macehalten families. The palace was also as quiet as a mouse, or was it? Confidentially, someone suddenly sneaked out of the palace. A 15-year-old teenager with Jet black, long, and wavy hair ran out. She was trying to be independent. Her brown eyes scanned the outside of the palace for any other people. There weren't.

She was one of the most attractive teenager and woman in the empire. According to her quetzal bird feathered head dress , her costly cotton small shirt and long white turquoise/ red skirt she looked good. She also had a cylinder piercing on her nose made of genuine jade and giant turquoise colored ear plugs. This girl was princess Xichel Xocoyotzin, the only daughter of Mexica emperor Moctezuma II Xocoyotzin.

This girl wasn't running away but she wanted to prove that just like a man she could also hunt for the empire, she didn't need a husband. Xichel was not a stuck up princess that wanted everything handed to her, and wasn't a daddy's little girl. Hell no! She was independent, feminist and liked to prove people wrong when they were wrong. Xichel ran into the trees holding a deer skin bag with knives she had been privately making for the past weeks.

After a few moments of running she stopped to catch her breath. She sighed and smiled as she took out a dagger from her purse. She began to walk front ward with the dagger ahead of her, but out of the blue she heard a sound that came from her left. she began moving and pointed the dagger as she moved.

" Bah se ca?" Asked Xichel . She looked around but no answer. She wasn't convinced so she dared not to put her dagger down. Out of nowhere a dagger was thrown at her direction, she blinked and did not move.

"You better come out!" Xichel shouted. Out of the back of a tree came out a 17-year-old teenage boy. The boy just happened to be Xichel's fiancé and cousin Popocatépetl.

" You know if I wouldn't have been your husband- to- be I would have killed you." Popocatepetl told her. Xichel was so irate at the fact that he was spying on her and that he attacked her. She rolled her eyes and began walking.

" Ba se ca Popocatépetl?" Demanded Xichel as she walked away. He began following her.

" What do I want? Why are you here?" Popocatepetl asked her.

" Why did you attack me? Why did you even follow me?!" Xichel shouted. She ignored his question and began walking a bit faster. Popocatepetl shifted in front of her and stopped her, and she crossed her arms and looked away.

"You, you are not supposed to be here, you have to get ready for our coming wedding." Popocatepetl said. She grimaced and pushed him out of her way. She continued walking.

" Oh but if I was the one to like girls you wouldn't even think of a wedding with me right? I wouln't even be here! " Xichel snapped. She continued walking.

" Well . . . you don't and you're still here. Anyway, the gods have destined me to become the next emperor." Popocatépetl explained he got a bit nervous at the begging of when he began talking.

" Yeah right, but that doesn't give you the right to follow me." She claimed.

" It is my duty. As your fiancé I have to keep you safe until the weeding." He said. Xichel was enraged of what he had said.

" I don't need anyone, get it ANYONE to protect me, I can do it myself." Xichel said as she rubbed her teeth together.

" It not that I like you but you're my only hope of ever becoming emperor, since you're emperor Moctezuma's only child and daughter. Xichel's eyes went wide and she was about to fight back but she closed her mouth.

Meanwhile . . .

A great ship coasted in the cost of Mexico. English people had gotten out of the big ship and then went to land on a small rowing boat. Caption Charles Relderwin and his crew rowed to the land.

" Well gentlemen, this is it, a new world." Captain Charles told his crew as he got of the boat. Captain Charles had black hair with blue eyes, and for being 56 he looked good. As the captain began walking on the sand a boy of 23 years got off and followed him with parchment and a quail. His name was Jack and he had dirty blond hair with black eyes that he hid under his glasses. For being 23 years old he knew many languages.

" It looks lonely sur." Jack said in an English absent. He struggled to get near the captain.

" Of coarse it dose Jack, we have to look around. It not as if people will come to us." The captain said to Jack, Jack nodded uncertainly. The captain began walking and so did the sailors, Jack followed. The crew began to go into the trees and then suddenly the captain paused.

" What's wrong my captain?" A crew man asked. Captain Charles only lifted his hand in silence. The men looked around and lifted their riffles. There were voices in the air, of a girl and a boy who seamed to be arguing, they were talking in a different language.

**[ I don't remember if arms were already invented but I gess so because there were canons already in this era]**

" _I will never weave your clothes, ha! Over my sacrificed body! . _

" _The gods will punish you for being a horrible wife."_

" _They will punish __you__ first for messing up my hunt!" _

" _I did?! _You_ killed it before I even had a chance to!" _

" _Shut up_ _already! Fine . . . I'll hunt fish, happy?!"_

" What are they saying?" Captain Charles asked in English as he cocked an eyebrow.

" I think it's something about a hunt . . . she . . . the boy said she is a princess?" Jack said. He tried to translate.

" A princess?! Just what we need. . . Capture her go!" Captain Charles ordered to the crew men. The men moved front ward and Jack followed but he had a bad feeling about it.

Meanwhile . . . again

Xichel was looking at a lake near the coast and she had her dagger ready, she pointed toward a moving fish. Her legs were apart, her hands were grasping the dagger tightly and Popocatépetl was leading on a tree with his hands folded ready for Xichel to mess up. She gave a dirty look to Popocatepetl and then concentrated on the fish . . . she sighed an-

" Just do it already Woman!" Hollered Popocatépetl unexpectently. Xichel missed by a long shot.

" SHIT! I almost had it you . . . you . . . ugh!" Xichel screamed and pointed at him. She then threw her dagger into the water and it made a big splash.

Suddenly out of no where Xichel was snatched by a strangely skinned and looking man. She was afraid and disarmed, Popocatépetl was also armless and he stood in dismay.

" Lets go, lets go!" The captain commanded in English. Other men that weren't trying to carry Xichel away were pointing at Popocatepetl with muskets. Since carrying her was not an option anymore, two men began pushing and pulling Xichel away from her cousin. She fought back.

"Do something!" Xichel shouted to Popocatepetl in Hahtah, she was struggling to get free but the men were too strong.

" I.... can't do anything." Popocatepetl responded to her in a toneless voice. Xichel could not believe it.

" I hate you! You dishonor the whole Mexica race! You can't protect the princess! The gods will punish you!" Xichel shouted s they took her away, and she didn't struggle as much anymore. The men who were pointing at Popocatepetl backed away still pointing at him. Popocatepetl put his head down in shame. Captain Charles and Jack walked back to the boat.

As they rowed back to the ship Xichel saw the boat and was petrified at how big it was. Her hands and feet were then tied with ropes.

" All-right men we got us a princess!" Captain Charles shouted. The crew men began to lift Xichel with a rope to the ship. Every time they pulled she bumped her head on the wood of the ship. She squirmed.

" PULL!" Shouted a crew man. Xichel was frantic and wanted to get back home but, it became too late because she was held by a guy and pulled her into the ship.

True

Mexica = Aztec people used to call themselves Mexica instead of Aztecs

Pipiltin = rich Aztec people

Macehalten = poor or not so rich Aztec people

Moctezuma II & Popocatépetl.


	3. Chapter Three: L is for Lin

Chapter Three: L is for Lin

This is the third chapter and the first Air Guardian. This chick happens to be Hay Lin's 13 times great- grandmother. Well I hardly did any research on this one because there is hardly any information on 16th century China, but i think it came out kind of good. Oh, this story might remind you of a certain Disney movie but it is very different from that movie.

China, Chongqing. Ming Dynasty year: 1515

In the Peaceful training temple there was a teenager stood out amongs those who was practicing their sward handling. actually**she** was practicing. She was wearing long trousers under a brown kimono. She had a black girdle tied around her waist made of heavy silk and a little box was attached to the girdle for stuff. She wore a small bun where she hid her two small daggers. Inside those daggers she held two razor sharp fans.

She was the only female worrier and her name was Kay Nanjing. The thing was that noone knew she was a girl for they knew her as her brother, Lin Nanjing. Kay had always been interested in battle and being in a battle. When her older brother Lin was chosen to go into battle she was disappointed. She wanted to go but she was a 12 year old girl and was the only daughter of the Nanjing family .She had to stay and pass down her family history, in other words like other girls she had to marry.

A month later Kay's family got a letter from the general that her brother had died in war. Kay was the only one that actually got the news first so she took advantage of the situation. Since she and her brother looked so much alike she grabbed some of her father's clothes and joined the army under her brother's name. The general was not convinced untile she then told them a story that she had been saved by spirit and that they gave her back her youth. As for her past life she made it seam as if she jumped of a cliff. She was skilled and now that 3 years had passed no one had ever douted that she was not a boy.

Lin slashed her soward up and down, side to side and finalyy twisted and striked. The hay filled dummy poped and then disinigrated, she stood quoetly and looked at it. As the last piece of hay fell she bowed and but her soward away in its casket.

" Very good private Nanjing, this is your 5th dummy distroyed." Said a voice. Lin turned around and with the rest of the men she bowed.

" Hellow master Ma-Buyeo." Lin said.

" Hellow." Master Ma-Buyeo said to all the worriers. " I am here to speak to private Nanjing, its important." Lin seamed a bit confused but she stayed quiet. Mater Ma-Buyeo then gave Lin a scroll with a red ribbon tied around it. She gazed at it.

" I don't underatand." Lin told Ma-Buyeo,he smiled and told Lin to open it. Lin then removed the ribbon and unroled it to read. Everyone watched.

. To the Honorable Private Lin Nanjing,

Private Nanjing, you have been chosen by Emperor Taizu to become part of China's secret police. It will be an honor if you joined the Emperor's elite team.

With Honor,

General Yeon-Wah

Lin ended the scroll and she looked at evryone, she smiled. Everyone then then cheered for Lin, Lin was congradulated by all the worriers but one. This man was not strong but not weak eather. He had two buck teeth and was not such a great worrier. His name was Jae Jung. He was watching the celebration from far away and he scowled at Lin.

" Congradulations Lin." A worrier told her.

" Thank you - thank you" Lin told them happly. They all talked at the same time.

" Order, Worriers!" Master Ma-Buyeo commanded. The room suddenly became quiet. All the worriers lined up in a strate line.

" Private Lin, you must get prepared . . . your excused." Master Ma-Buyeo continued. Lin bowed and she walked away from the rest.

At Lin's Room . . .

" I can't believe this!" Shouted Lin in glee. Lin was alone in her beding chamber. She checked that the door was locked so she would let her hair free. Lin reached for her bun and took out the daggers from her hair. When the daggers came out, her hair fell to the end of her neck. Her black hair hid her large ears and she looked like a girl.

" I can't believe this, I'm going to become a great worrier!" Lin shrieked. She began playing with a fan. The fan was green and pearl color with chines flowers. She waved the fan around when it suddenly hit her.

" What the heck am I doing? I have to get ready." Lin suddenly reminded herself and began to get ready for a day that would change her life forever . . . or would it?

TRUE

Emperor Taizu did have a secret police looking over the country's ambastors.

Emperor Taizu

Chongqing, China


	4. Chapter Four: A is for Antonietta

Chapter Four: A is for Antonietta

This is the First water guardian. She is my favorite guardian because she kind of reminds me of me. She is Italian and she is a little loose in the noggin [ in other words, she is a bit mental]. I had a hard time deciding what her name would be out of Antonia, Antoinette and , Antonietta but I think I made the fight choise. I hope you like her and this chapter.

Milan, Italy. Year 1515.

" Run, Mari! Run for your life!" Shouted and giggled a dirty blond girl to her best friend. The girl tried to run as fast as she could but her commoners dress was in her way. With her brown and dark-blue dress she didn't look like the luxurious girl with the ruling family. Her sea green eyes looked back at her best friend who was trying to catch up to her. The blond haired girl was Antonietta Sforza, one of Italy's un known noble girls, she was mentaly ill but she did not care. Her best friend was named Emma Mari Fieri and both were running away from the cops. They were dressed like commoners because they loved pulling pranks on them. Since Antonietta's father Lodovico Sforza didn't allow her to go outside their house, no one knew who he really was, except but the cops.

" Antonietta, I can't go on." Mari said as she began slowing down. Antonietta looked back at her falling friend.

" Come on Marie, you can do it!" Shouted Antonietta. Antonietta couldn't leave her best friend behind if she was to stop. Mari would get into deep trouble for something they both had done. Suddenly Mari began to stumble onto the floor and Antonietta ran back to help her friend. She kneeled down next to her.

" Are you ok? " Antonietta asked.

" Im fine, don't worry about me Antonietta. It's just when I run I can't breathe very well. Thanks for coming back for me." Mari thanked her friend. Antonietta smiled. Un expectantly two men grabbed Antonietta and Mari from their arms and lifted them up.

" We caught you miscreants, and you are here under house arrest." Some police man said. As they took them away Antonietta laughed and took out her tongue at her best friend. Mari did the same and smiled.

Later that day . . .

Antonietta sat at the edge of her bed and sighed as she yet again heard another lecture from her parents. Her dad Lodovico and her mom Beatrice d' Este told her almost every day because ever day she would get in trouble. They would do so many things so she would not get in trouble. They sent her to jail, locked her in her room, took away her inharantence money, did an exersisum, had her guarded by solders, but nothing worked. She always found a way to go out.

She pretended to hear her father, but as she saw her dad's face turning magenta from screaming at her and her mom nodding as she agreed with her dad. Her dad was speaking Italian so fast, Antonietta thought she heard a chickmunk squeaking in anger.

" I told you not to be friends with that girl Emma Mari Fieri. She's not good." Shouted Lodovico.

" Yes, your father is right, she is no good." Beatrice said. Antonietta scowled in the inside. They had spoken about her best friend in the hole world in a harmful way.

" For _your _information _dad_ she is a good person. It's my fault that I keep getting in trouble. She has nothing to do with this. I do this for fun, FUN!! Antonietta shouted back.

" Please Antonietta, Is letting all the animals free from the ranches a good way of having fun?" Lodovico yelled at Antonietta.

" Of course dad! You don't even know the definition of fun. I do this because I am bored of being here in this house, so I love what I do, LOVE! Get it DAD! L-O-V-E!!!" Antonietta spoke back as she talked her words got louder until she shouted.

" It's not also Emma but your sickness, you are not right from your head and you shouldn't be outside the house! " Lodovico continued, his anger was rising.

" I'm not sick! And i'm not going to listen to you and your bull crap until you stop treating me like a little mental girl!" Antonietta shouted. Her last words echoed through her room walls. The room was quiet. Her eye twitched.

" Don't you dare scream at me ever again!" Lodovico roared to Antonietta as he smacked her across the face, Antonietta stayed still and only tears rolled down her red face. Beatrice was quiet as she saw the pain in her daughter's eyes.

" Fine, Antonietta. You want to be treated like a woman, you will be. As the only Sforza daughter you are on your way to getting married." Lodovico said as calmly as he could.

" Im not getting married! , I'll never be ready." Antonietta spoke.

" One day you will be." Beatrice finally spoke.

" But, not now." She struck back. She wanted to hurt her father so badly but she didn't so she didn't even look at him.

Her father looked at his wife and then at Antonietta. Strangely, his lip curled and walked out the room. Beatrice kissed her daughter good night and left locking the door behind her. Antonietta watched them leave and then threw the closest thing to the door.

Two days later . . .

Antonietta and Mari were walking around the commener village stores. Both Antonietta and Mari had dissobayed their parents and escaped to the small shopping centers. They were dressed in sevent's clothes that they had stolen from both their servents. Antonietta's dress was brown with green sleeves and Mari had a dark blue dress with dark yellow. They giggled as they passed many shops and as guys would look at them.

" So Mari what did your parents do to you?" Antonietta asked her best friend. Mari smiled and played around with her long black hair. Her hazel eyes looked at her.

" Zero, nada but they did forbid me to see you again and I'm going to be sent to my aunt's for a month. ' She'll straiten me up'" Mari said as she rolled her eyes. She did quotation marks with her fingers. They both laughed.

" Oh, look over there Mari!" Antonietta told her best friend as she looked at a shop. The shop was of waist slashes and Antoinette had fallen in love with one of them.

" Shall we take a look Duchess Antonietta Sforza of Italy. " Mari said as she bowed, she was playing around. Antonietta curtsied and grabbed her arm.

" Oh yeah lady Emma Mari Fieri, lets have a good look." Antonietta said sarcasticly and they both entered the shop. The slash she had fallen in love with was a golden one with dimonds at the end of the sides. Antonietta drooled over it.

" I want it so badly Mari."Antonietta said to Mari, she bit her lip.

" Did you bring any money?" Mari asked as she looked at the slash herself. The price of it was way costly and Antonietta smiled in a sneaky way.

" As a matter of fact, yes I did, but for another thing but oh well Its my money." Antonietta said. She smlied.

" So are you going to by it?" Mari asked.

" Yeah! With the money I had brought I was going to buy my dad a birthday gift but not no more." Antonietta sang to her friend. They smiled at each other and bought it.

Outside the shop both girls admired how good it looked on Antonietta . As they walked they began hearing a sweet voice singing a song.

_My love..... you do me wrong to cast me off disgracefully_

_For I have loved you so much and longed for your company......_

A male voice sang and reached both girls. The boy was 16 with brown / black sholdered hair. It was tied on a pony tale. He had dark gray eyes. The boy was playing a medieval guitar. He walked next to Antonietta and flashed a smile. Mari giggled.

" Green sleeves was all my joy, green sleeves was my delight, green sleeves was my heart, my love. My lady green sleeves." The teenager sang. Antonietta looked at her dress, she was warring green sleeves. Annoyed, she stopped.

" What is wrong with you, you freak! youre stalking us!" Antonietta shouted. She looked away.

" I'm not stalking you, I just think you are very ravishing." The boy said as he blushed. Her face let out a smile. Mari grinned.

" I'll come back." Mari said as she headed towareds some shop.

" Don't think I'm easy because I'm not." Antonietta warned.

" I don't think that! I just wanted to say that the prank you did was pretty funny." The boy said.

" Thanks! I planned it for an hour. Hey, what's your name anyway?" Antonietta asked with interest.

" My name is Ricardo Rochelli and you must be miss Antonietta Sforza." Ricardo told. Antonietta's smile disappeared she swallowed and smiled in an uneasy manner.

" Why do you say that?" Antionetta asked him.

" Because miss Antionetta Sforza's beauty is said to be of an unspeakable way and your beauty is as unspeakable as the lady Sforza." Ricardo told her. Antionetta turned pink and smiled.

" That's really nice." Antonietta said. She looked at him with love in her eyes, he looked at her back the same way.

At the Sforza house hold . . .

Antionetta got to her house singing " Green Sleeves" and dancing threw the halls. She was happy because she had just met the most wonderful guy. The maids that passed threw the halls would look at the miss and smile for they knew that if the Sforza's would have never had the only daughter, the house would be boring and full of male childeren.

Beatrice d' Este was walking when she suddenly saw her daughter skipping and babbling.

" Antonietta, are you ok my daughter?" Beatrice asked even though she knew that her daughter was not ok. Antonietta stopped and looked at her mother.

" Yes mother, I'm so ok." Antionetta smiled.

" Where were you? " Beatrice asked her daughter. Antionetta's smile die out.

" I . . . um . . . I was out on a walk." Antionetta said to her mother as she began walking towards her room.

" You're lying Antionetta, you were with Mari weren't you." Beatrice asked her and told her. Antionetta kept walking.

" No, I wasn't." Antonietta spoke back, her left eye twiched.

" Antonietta . . .

" She is my best friend mom!" Antonietta shouted as she stopped and turned back.

" Antonietta, I just don't want there to be secrets between us." Beatrice said. Antionetta walked away before her mom realized that she had a new slash.

Minutes later she was writing on a note book when a servent arrived to her room.

" Master Lodovico is waiting for you in the dinning room." The servent said. Antionetta rolled her eyes and walked towards the hall. At the hall way and at the door way she saw her dad smiling. This was not a good sighn for Antionetta .

" Hellow my dear, wonderful daughter." Lodovicosaid to his daughter. Antionetta looked for a gaurd , of any thing that would harm her.

" What do you want dad." Antionetta asked. Her eyes went to slits.

" I have a suprize for you, just like you wanted." He told her, he seamed excited. She frowned.

" What is it?" She asked.

" Antionetta , take a seat on a chair." Lodovico told her . She sat down and looked at her dad. From the door then came in the room a man, well he was 18 so he could be considered a man. He had had dark hair, blue eyes and was totaly hot! His name was Frances I and he had fallen in love with Antonietta . Antonietta 's face was stunned in a loathing way. Ever since Antionetta was 10 years old Frances I had seen her in a royal meeting, Frances I instantly fell in love with her. The thing was that she hated him and she rolled her eyes and stood up.

" What do you want!" Demanded Antionetta . He ignored her demand.

" Bonjiour Mademoiselle Antoinette, you look verry beautiful this night." Frances said as he made a grab for her hand. Antoinetta wasn't looking nice that nigh, she was dirty for being all day with Ricardo. She snached her hand away but Lodovico gave Antoinetta a dirty look. Antoinetta was forced to give her her hand and he kissed it. Antoinetta smiled sarcasticly, sat down and rubbed her hand on the edge of the table.

" It's _Antoinetta_." Antoinetta corrected.

" Antoinetta, I am here to ask your hand in holy matrimony." Frances said as he got on one knee and extened his hand infront of Antoinetta. Antoinetta was horrified and revolted at the same time, she hid her bloody hand from him.

" No." Antoinetta told him. Lodovico looked worried.

" By, no she means she can't believe it." Lodovico said. He said it with an uneasy tone.

" No! I mean no I will not marry you!" Antoinetta expressed in discustment. Frances frowned in confusement.

" Antoinetta, he is the prince of France." Wispered Lodovico as he squeezed Antoinetta's sholders in anger.

" What do I care!" Antoinetta said even though her father was digging his nails in her clothes and skin.

" Antoinetta, you wanted to be treated like a woman so you're going to be treated like one. Prince Frances I she accepts your offer and that's final!" Declared Lodovico.

Antoinetta took away her sholder away and ran out of the dining room. As she ran to her room she heard her father screaming her name and comming after her. She got to her room and immediately locked her room plus pushed her bed infront of the door.

" Antoinetta! Antoinetta! Open the door at once!" Shouted her father. Antoinetta ripped her bead spread and made a small purse out of it. She then shoved dresses into it and grabbed 24,000 dollars [ in present day money] and stuffed them into the bag.

She then suddenly began hearing people thying to break down the door. She quickly tied the purse around her sholder and opened the window. As she opened the window she climed down some hidden stairs to run away with Mari. She ran away from her house as fast as she could and did not look back.

Real

Beatrice d' Este[ dead at this time, died 1497] [ duchess of Milan] married to:

Lodovico Sforza [alive at this time, he was alive on this time for real] [il Moro] [ Duke of Bari ].

Milan, Italy

Frances I [ king of France] [ he was king not prince]

Green Sleeves [ Also known as What child is this? Was made by King Henry VIII in the late 16th century.]


	5. Chapter Five: K is for Kiara

Chapter 5: K is for Kaira

This is the fourth or fifth . . . I kind of lost count of how many guardians I've wrote about so I think this is the fourth. Well since Two of the guardians from the CHYKYN and WITCH are African Americans I thought that the first fire guardian should also be one as well!

The Kongo Kingdom, Africa. Year 1515.

The Kongo Kingdom was quiet and the stars were flickering in the night sky. One girl stood outside her house and instead of watching the stars she watched the fire in front of her. This girl was an African 15-year old, she was thin, had short black hair, big lips and she was amazed by the fire. Her name was Kaira Mbembawa.

" How beautiful." Kaira said in her language. Kaira was related to the king Kongo, the king was her cousin and they got along kind of good. They were both close, closer than the king and the queen. She was wearing a long cloth, which was dark brown and he had huge ear piecing.

Kaira sighed and then looked at the dark blue and black sky.

" Kaira, It's late you must sleep now." A woman stood behind Kaira's back. The woman turned out to be Kaira's mom. Kaira turned around, nodded and they a bucket full of water to the fire. She walked inside her hut and went to bed. As she laid down in the bed she felt a strange feeling, like if she was being watched. Kaira looked around but she was alone, so not caring she fell asleep.

_Wake up, run away before it's too late_

Kaira began to hear a voice in her head. Outside her dream she moved her head from left to right. Inside her dream she saw pitch black and herself seeing the darkness.

_You have to go Kaira, It's your destiny_

The voice said in a calm tone. She then woke up trembling. She looked outside the door way and saw that the sun had risen over the horizon.

Hours later . . .

Hours later had passed since she had woken up and at the moment she was doing her younger sister's hair. She was thinking about her dream she had so she would drift into space.

" What's wrong, Kaira? You seam odd?" Asked Kaira's 11 year old sister named Ranik.

" I don't think you'll understand." Kaira told her sister as she braided her hair.

" I will! I'll understand! I'm older now!" Ranik wined. Kaira smiled and shock her head.

" Just because today's your birthday it does not mean you older now Ranik." Kaira giggled.

" Well, are you going to tell me or not?" Ranik asked her sister. Ranik extended her feet on the floor and began to play with them.

" All right then, I've been having the same dream for the past week." Kaira told her.

" Maybe it's telling you something or maybe it's a thought you can't get out of your head." Ranik said.

" Maybe it is trying to tell me something, because I hear a voice when I sleep." Kaira said. She suddenly stopped breading Ranik's hair hand stared into space.

" Or maybe It's trying to tell you . . . _Kaira, keep breading your sister's hair_!" Ranik voiced in a ghostly tone and wiggled her fingers, she then laughed. Kaira looked at her sister and began again.

" Very funny. But maybe you're right and the gods might be talking to me." Kaira uttered.

" I don't know if they are the gods, but why would they call you?" Ranik asked.

" I don't know but maybe today I will find out." Kaira said.

Later that night . . .

Kaira was about to go to sleep and she closed her eyes to rest them. She was prepared to face that dream. Without warning she suddenly fell asleep. In the dream she heard a Hurd of elephants running gracefully pat the kingdom. She looked at them as they picked up dirt and then run horizontally of the beautiful orange - yellow sunset. She smiled and then at her side she saw a cute baby jaguar sit next to her. The Jaguar would cuddle down on her feet and would make a sweet sound.

" Kaira, you must go . . . help the others in their time of need." The baby Jaguar said in a calm spirit. Kaira looked at the jaguar and bended over to him.

" Are you a god?" Kaira asked to the jaguar.

" I am someone, but what is most important is that you leave the Kongo kingdom, at once." The jaguar said.

" Why?" Kaira asked.

" You will find out later, but it's your destiny. You must go, trust me." The jaguar said again.

" What do you mean? What destiny? Where will I go?" Kaira asked.

" That is not important, you must go now and run, run as fast as you can because your destiny has begun already." The jaguar said.

" You are just a dream, and none of this is happening. I'm not being told this." Kaira said.

" You are asleep and to prove that this is true when you wake up you will find this." The jaguar said. Then he got his paw and smeared her left arm with dirt.

Kaira outside her dream was flickering her eyes and then suddenly she popped them open. She lifted herself and looked outside, it was very dark. Suddenly, it hit her and she looked at her left arm, there it was. The stain the jaguar had made. She gasped, remembered talking to the jaguar and then looked at the beds where her mother and her sister were asleep. She felt a strange feeling that she should go. Kaira got some stuff and she got out of her hut to never return to her home.


	6. Chapter Six: R is for Rnama

Chapter: Six R is for Rnama

This is the fifth and final guardian and she is an Indian girl, she's from India. Well this is the earth guardian and if you grow to hate her then it will be two because she is inspired on family members that act this way. They would get on my nerves and I think I grew to hate them. Now, they don't bug me anymore and I don't hate them but I wanted to get these people into one person and see how she would turn out. Hope you like.

Agra, India. Year: 1515

" NO! What is wrong with you, I wanted noodles!" Shouted a 14-year-old Indian at a maid. The girl smashed the bowl of fresh fruits onto the floor and lifted her nose to her left side. Her gray eyes looked first to the maid and then were rolled away from her.

" I am very sorry but I was Informed that you requested fruit." The maid said timidly. Her head remained lowered as she spoke. The 14 year old's black hair swung as she turned to the maid.

" Yeah, yeah! I asked for noodles now get them for me or you will see who I really am! ." The girl warned in a very conceited tone.

" Rnama, what are you doing?" Suddenly asked an older woman. The woman was in her 20's and she was soon to be Empress Mumtaz Mahal, wife of soon to be Emperor Shah Jahan. Mumtaz was Rnama Banu's older sister, but unlike her sister, Rnama was conceited, ignorant, self centered and was a great pain in the ass.

" I asked for some noodles but she brought me fruits . . . FRUITS! How dares she!" Rnama told her sister. Rnama wore a peach colored dress that had several garments. She also wore a full pleated skirt, a half-sleeved bodice trousers and a length of blue material that passed over her head and tucked into her peach skirt.

" Can you just please bring her noodles?" Mumtaz asked kindly to the maid. The maid nodded and left with a half smile of her face. Rnama scowled at her older sister.

" I had every thing under control Mumtaz! I don't need you pitiful help!" Rnama shot to her sister. Mumtaz turned to her sister and folded her arms.

" What is wrong with you?! You've only been living here for a month and you treat everyone like garbage. Why do you act like a brat?!" Mumtaz asked her sister in a calm voice.

" Well, I have to because I am a princess now." Rnama said.

" You are no princess Rnama, but you are the sister of me and I am the princess. But see that I don't behave that way." Mumtaz Told her sister.

" Well you have to act like one now, you are no commoner you are now royalty, and you don't even act like that now!" Rnama said as she began walking away.

" Rnama! You are lucky I brought you with me! Remember how we were back then with our parents who hurt us!" Mumtaz reminded her but Rnama kept walking, ignoring her sister.

Later in the day . . .

Rnama sat in her room watching people pass from below her balcony window. She saw poor people, someone she was a month ago. Thinking about her horrible past, she looked around her room. Rnama had a giant bed with expensive fabric covers and her clothes were also expensive and every beautiful. She remembered her old room, a tiny bed she shared with her sister and a cramp room. She stood up and closed the blinds to her room shut and she sat back at her bed.

" I am not like them anymore." Rnama told herself as she folded her hands and sat on her bed. She remembered her father's wrathful face looking at her. She then shook out that face and turned to a plant that was in her room. The sun was going down and a maid suddenly entered Rnama's room to light some torches. Without looking at the maid, she made a venomous mark with her face until the maid left leaving her alone.

Later that night . . .

Rnama woke up in the middle of the night considering she heard a strange noise.

" Who's there?" Rnama demanded. She stood up and grabbed a stick from the floor and looked around the room.

From behind her a man grabbed her and as she was going to begin to scream the man placed a cloth on her mouth. Rnama wiggled as hard as she could but she couldn't get free. The man began to push her away to the balcony window and she was afraid that he would drop her but he only passed her to another guy that was waiting for them.

Two days later . . .

" This is not the prince's wife!" A man shouted as they looked back to Rnama threw a cage. Rnama sat in a bench and she was quiet for the first time, she tried to listen to their conversation.

" She looks a lot like the princess." Another voice said. Rnama couldn't see their faces but she attempted looking at them without trying to make eye contact.

" You idiots! How are we going to get money Agra if we don't have the princess?!" The first man screamed. One man opened the door and looked at Rnama. Rnama humped and turned away from him.

" My sister and her army will look for me and when they find me here they will kill you." Rnama warned as she looked at the wall.

" We could still get something from Agra, Isn't she the princess's sister or something." The man who was at the door said.

" That's right, we should have a random for her. And to show we mean business we should disjoint a finger from her hand." Rnama gasped at what she heard and stood up looking at the man in the door.

The door was about to close when it suddenly hit Rnama to run out! And that's what she did, she pushed aside the man and ran for her life . . . even for her finger. The men were confused at first but then seconds later were funning after her. As Rnama ran through halls she dropped stuff so the men would slow down.

When she opened the nearest exit and looked out, she then realized she was in a three-story building. She turned and saw the men coming close so she grabbed a pipe that was very close to the window she was looking out from. With the pipe she slid down until she lost her grip and fell on a fruit stand.

When she fell, she had no time to whin . . . but she did anyway and fled. She thought she was going back home but little did she know that she was going the wrong direction.

Real

Agra, India

Mumtaz Mahal : [ Was wife Shah Jahan and died of child birth in 1631. The Taj Mahal was built for her.]

Shah Jahan : [ Emperor of The Mughal Empire died in 1658, In 1500 he didn't exist but I made him exsist at this time like Mumtaz.]


	7. Chapter Seven: L is for Lin continued

Chapter: Seven L is for Lin [continued]

This is the continuation of chapter 3. I don't know why but I wanted to make this a separate chapter even thought chapter 3 is not that long. Whatever . . . enjoy!!!!!!!!!!

Two suns later [ days] . . .

Lin walked towards General Yeon -Wah as he watched fellow warriors and parents looking at her. She saw some warriors hide a smile behind their serious and tough faces. She saw her parents who they thought that their lovable son was about to get a high position in being a warrior but they were very wrong about the 'son' part.

She walked up the stairs and into the temple and got to the general, she bowed. Lin was warring a metal armed suite and her hair was up in a bun without her dagger in them. Her daggers were in side her suite and right next to her sward. She was ready, it was her big day. The general's reaction was undefined.

" Today, is a great day for top warrior Lin Nanjing. Private Lin has been rescued by spirts and his ancestors. Now it is an honor to welcome Private Lin Nanjing to our army." General Yeon -Wah said he actually smiled as he said the last sentence. Lin looked at the general. This was it ! Her parents were overbearing of her and she was proud of herself.

" STOP! You are all being deceived!" Shouted a voice from behind. Everyone turned and saw Jae Jung At the bottom of the stairs, he climed up. Lin looked back and saw the man. There were many gasps.

" What are you talking about Private Jung?" Master Ma - Buyeo asked in anger. He was out ranged that a warrior had distured such a ceremony.

" Lin Nanjing is not who 'he' says he is." Jae Jung said as he pointed at Lin. Lin narrowed her eyes. There was more confusion in the crowed.

" What are you saying, Silence your self, Jae Jung! You are disgracing the warrior's day!" The General said. He was even more out ranged that Master Ma- Buyeo.

" You don't understand! This is a WOMAN!" At last Jae Jung said. There were many gasps and murmur in the room. Some people looked at Lin.

" I will have no more of this , Private Jung you have disgraced your ancestors for generations ." The General said. Lin was not worried or scared because he had no proof of her being a woman.

" I have proff!" Shouted Jae Jung! He walked up to Lin and was about to make a grab for her bun when she stopped his hand in mide air.

" Don't touch me Private." Lin growled in a low voice so Jae Jung would only hear.

" Why not Lin, Because you are really a girl!" Jae Jung said out loud. Lin looked at him with dark eyes. Lin puched his hand away from her but out of no where he punched her. Lin didn't see it coming from Jae Jung.

" Stop! Stop!" Master Ma- Buyeo shouted. Lin and Jae Jung were at it in a fight and they both were on the floor resling each other. The other warriors were told to get out of the fight because there was suddenly something strange about Lin's feature.

Finally after long seconds of fighting, Jae Jung grabbed a part that held Lin's upper body armed shirt and pulled a bit. He exposed Lin's bandage that pressed her breast in . . . she was a woman.

" A woman!" The general shouted at Lin. Lin closed her eyes hard and put back the upper part of her arm ware. People were gasping and Lin's parents stood up in aw.

" My son is a woman?" Nian Ning-Ban said as he looked at Lin. Lin looked at him, her eyes went watery but she did not cry.

" KAY!" Siu Ban shouted as she ran to hug her 'dead' daughter. Lin pushed her away without reason.

" You have dishonored the army _woman_, now you must pay the price." The General said.

The rest of the warriors stood up and took out their swords, they pointed at Lin. Lin looked around and realized she had lost the hidden battle. She sucked it up and took out her own sword and tried to run out but warriors began to attack her. She ducked fought and headed towards the door. As she ran out she saw she was being followed so she closed the door with a piece of mettal between the handles so they would not open

She ran away from the contry she was born in, raised and now she was wanted dead. . . .


	8. Chapter Eight:Princess in a boat

Chapter eight: Princess in a boat

Days later . . .

Days had passed and Xichel had been shoved into a small dungeon with a bench that was used like a bed. The dungeon also had a small window on the door to look at the princess.

" Let me out! Let me out! AGHH!" Shouted Xichel in Hahuatl. She screamed, punched kicked and even ended up breaking the bench in half.

" She's out of control." Captain Charles said to Jack as he heard Xichel pounding harshly at the walls.

" Father please make her stop!" A young boy said as he approached the Captain. The boy had black hair with black eyes, he was about 8 or 9. His name was Matthew and he covered his ears as Xichel screamed .

" Captain, I will grab a musket and I shoot her If she doesn't shut up." One of the crew men said as he also covered his ears.

"I would do the same but we just have to try and calm her down. She's been like this for days." Captain Charles said.

" I'll go talk to her, any way I'm the only one that can communicate with her." Jack said.

" Father, I want to go see her! I want to see how savage she is!" Matthew then told his dad.

" Alright Matthew, you can go but stay at your distance with her." Matthew smiled. Jack, Matthew and with the whiney crew man they went to go see the princess.

Xichel looked outside the little window and saw that people were coming. She still had her royal clothes on and her head dress but she didn't feel like a princess. She felt trapped.

" Let me out! Or you will be sorry!" She shouted at the coming people. Xichel hated being in what she thought was a giant boat because it would get her sick and they knew it. Xichel grunted and got away from the door as she saw a man open it.

" We brought you some corn." Jack told Xichel in her language. Xichel looked at the man with hatred and looked away. Jack extend his hand with a bowl of corn, since he saw that she wasn't going to grab it he placed it on the bench. Matthew was in aw with the girl.

" Are you a carnivore?" Matthew asked as he went inside the room. Xichel looked at Matthew from top to bottom.

" This is Matthew the captain's son." Jack told Xichel. She staid quiet.

" He is weird looking." Xichel suddenly said.

" What did she say?" Matthew asked. He was excited.

" uh . . . she said you were weird looking." Jack translated..

" She shouldn't be talking she has something growing on her nose!" Matthew shouted as he pointed at her nose piecing. Xichel kind of knew that they were talking about because the boy was pointing at her and he seamed angry.

" Look little boy you don't know scream at me!" Xichel shouted and pointed at the boy. Even though neither Xichel nor Matthew understood what the other was saying they were arguing.

" Stop! Stop fighting Matthew!" Jack screamed in both languages. The room became quiet.

" Get me off here you horrible people, let me go." Xichel demanded.

" We are sorry but we can't let you go, we need you back at England," Jack told her.

" Why?! I demand you to let me go!" Xichel Requested.

" We are going to marry you off to our king." Jack told her.

" Uh . . . your what?" She asked.

" Our ruler." he told her.

" Oh Great!" She shouted sarcastically.

" Hey Jack, lets go I don't like her at all. I thought she was going to be a man eater with big nasty teeth and all." Matthew told Jack. Jack smiled and then left with the boy.

Xichel got the bowl of corn and looked at it. She was hungry but she was angry at the fact that she just had gotten kidnaped to get he married with a complete stranger. She hated being in that cell and wanted to go home. She began putting pressure on the bowl and suddenly threw it with al her might at the window. The bowl smashed into myriads of pieces.

NOTHING IS REAL


	9. Chapter Nine: A place to stay

Chapter Nine: A Place to Stay

This chapter is inspired on the Avatar the Last Air bender chapter named " The Puppet Master", if anyone has ever seen it. I only got the part of the Inn, so it hardly has any other thing of the Avatar chapter. The chapters that are coming are only about Rnama and Lin because they are the ones who met first out of the five. I am going to type the chapters how they meet up, all five of them so you'll see who meets who at the beginning and at the end.

Four Days Later . . .

Lin looked at the new village she had arrived in. The village was small, nice and it wasn't crowed or abandoned. She sighed and walked toward it. Lin swallowed her pride because she was wanted and wanted killed in her country so she had to be extra carful. With her swords inside shirt and her fans holding her hair, she walked around.

It was a busy day, and she sort of felt strange because people weren't centering all the attention to her like a warrior would go through. She got rid of her armor and what was left were a brown kimono and her brown skirt. She looked more like a girl now since her upper body was more visible and her hair and a strand of hair was poking out from her bun, it looked like a long bang.

After looking she finally found a Inn and went inside.

" Hello." Lin said as she looked around. It was empty but it looked lovely. There was a hall way that led somewhere and there was a place to sit to wait that had flowers in a vase. Out of a passage came out a man. The man was almost bold and he had a long Mustagh, he smiled.

" Hi, may I help you?" He asked her.

" Yes, I would like to stay in for tonight." She said. She was only staying that night for fear that her ex-fellow warriors would find her and kill her. She took out some money from her little bow she had on her waist.

" Come this way miss . . . uh . . .

" Sei." Lin said.

" Ms. Sei, by the way my name is Deng." He mentioned. Lin followed him through the candle light hall way.

" So, what's a young girl doing in a place like this?" Deng asked.

" Oh, I'm new in town." Lin said as she looked at some paintings on the walls.

" Where are your parents? Or your husband?" Deng asked.

" I'm not married, and my parents are not with me any more . . . unfortunately." Lin lied. She felt her throut a bit scratchy as she swallowed.

" That's terrible. You know, I have a wife and son and I think that they would love to meet you Sei." Deng said as he stopped in front of a room.

" I don't know, I'm only staying for tonight . . .

" Don't worry that they are in this building too. When we have diner, you are invited to come downstairs." Deng told her. He opened the door. Inside were a bed and covers neatly placed on the bed. It had one candle on top a short table and Deng went to light it.

" This is a nice room." Lin said out loud. She looked around.

" Thank you, one of the best in this house." Deng said as he smiled. Lin got inside her room.

" Thanks for the invitation and the room, I'll accept your offer of meeting you wife and son."

" Great! Dinner is when the sun lowers, I'll tell my wife." Deng said. She bowed and he bowed. When he left, Lin threw herself on her bed, she giggled.

Nothing Is TRUE


	10. Chapter Ten: At the Market

Chapter Ten: At the Market

Four Days Later . . .

In fear of getting caught again and this time gotten killed, Rnama didn't stop walking for four days straight. She still thought that she was going back home but suddenly after those days she began having second thoughts.

Rnama was dirty and she hated when she was filthy. When Rnama would get at least a bit dirty, she would change into a completely new out fit, she was that of a neat freak.

Suddenly, she began seeing buildings and then she realized that she was coming to a market. Rnama ran to the market, hungered she looked at the food carts.

" Bananas!" She shouted and rushed to a banana stand.

" May I help you young lady?" An older woman asked. Rnama suprizendly popped her head away from the food.

" Oh, yes I would like those bananas." Rnama requested. She took out a small amount of money from her skirt. The lady smiled.

" Right away."

" That's Ms. Rnama Banu, sister of Mutaz Mahal. And former princess." Rnama said in a egotistical nature. The woman seamed confused but any way she gave Rnama her basket full of bananas.

" Thank you, the gods will help you because you have helped me." Rnama said as she walked away.

Rnama got a little banana and began eating it. By the look of the town to Rnama she was not going to stay there . . .not ever. Rnama began seeing people look at her eat. Was it her fabulous clothes? Was it that she was so gorgeous? Or was it her food? Rnama thought.

She realized that they looked hungry and that they wanted her food, so she began hurrying away from them. She ran into an ally and gobbled 3 or 4 bananas.

" This is _my_ food." Rnama told herself as she cleaned her mouth. She put away the remaining fruits in the basket and she tied the basket like a bag, she then hanged it across her upper body.

Without realizing it, she began walking in to an ally. While she was walking she began feeling that someone was following her and she walked faster. As she speed walked she looked back but saw no one, or nothing at all.

" I must be . . .AAHH!" Rnama shrieked as two men appeared in front of her.

" Give us your basket!" One of the men said as he presented Rnama with a clear-cut knife. Rnama was a bit shocked but she wasn't determined to give up her food.

" Who are you to tell me to give up my food! YOU HAVE NO SHAME!" Rnama shouted and smacked the guy in front of her. She then set off running away.

As soon as she stared running the enraged men went running after her. Realizing that she was running towards a dead end she did a 'U' turn and ran to the men who were following her. The men stopped running and tried to corner her in but suddenly she began running at a faster speed and jumped. When she jumped, she landed a few inches in the men's backs and she continued running.

The men where aware of what had just happened, and ran after her. As Rnama ran she suddenly crashed with a woman. The woman was confused but Rnama had no time to worry about her because the men were only inches apart from her. Seeing this she lifted her self up. When she got up she swinged her arms nearly missing the floor to get up, strangely two giant vases hurtled towards the men hitting them harshly.

Not knowing what she had just done, Rnama ran out of the town to never return again.

NOTHING IS REAL


	11. Chapter Eleven: Food at the Inn

Chapter Eleven: Food at the Inn

This chapter is kind of inspired on another Avatar: The last Air Bender named "Zuko Alone" in season two, I don't know if you the reader has seen it. Yeah so this chapter will kind of tell you more about Lin's family.

That same day . . .

. . . or after noon . . .

. . . or night . . .

. . . WHATEVER! . . .

As Lin played with her sward she thought about her past and how things had changed . . .

She remembered her mother Sui Ban who loved her and always believed that she was going to be some thing more that a house wife. Lin always believed her mom because she would tell her such beautiful things and some magical tales to her when she was small.

Her mother's positivism always balanced out her father Nian Ning- Ban's negativism. Lin's dad believed Lin was going to be a house wife and that she was going to have many children. Lin never wanted to be a house wife or she didn't want to have kids, sh wanted to fight like her brother. Her best years were those when she fought in the war along men.

She stabbed the air and twisted her body as she performed tricks with her sword . . .

She also remembered how her parents would not feel proud of her when she was Kay Nanjing, but when she turned into her Lin Nanjing, they were extraordinarily proud. She felt bad at this fact that they loved her brother more than her.

" Wait , hold on a second!" Lin shouted. Deng had been knocking on the door for a few seconds. Lin hid her sword under her covers and placed her daggers with the sword.

" Come in." She said. Deng slid the door open and smiled.

" Ms. Sei, the dinner is ready." Deng told her. Lin smiled and was happy because she was pretty hungry from hardly eating a good meal after all those days of travel.

Deng led Lin into a small dining room with a short table and pillows on the floor. There was so much too eat, by looking at the food Lin's mouth went watery.

" Sit Ms. Sei, we prepared all of this for you." Deng said.

" Why don't you call me just Sei, when you say miss, it's kind of strange." Lin asked Deng. Deng smiled in agreement.

A woman no older than Deng with long hair and sad looking eyes came in the room holding a big plate of white rice. She took one look at Lin and smiled happily.

" Oh Deng, she is so beautiful!" The woman said to her husband as she smiled. Along the woman's side came in a boy two years younger that Lin. He was holding a plate of fish. He took one look at Lin and shrugged.

" Sei, this is my wife, Tan- Ji and my son Lee." Deng Introduced.

" Nice to meet you." Lin said as she bowed and smiled.

" It's actually nice to meet you, we hardly get any guests around here." Tan-Ji said. She sat down along with the rest.

" Wow, this food looked really good, you shouldn't have." Lin told them as they began serving themselves.

" Well, it's nice to cook for company." Tan-Ji told Lin. She smiled at her.

" Sei, why are you here alone?" Lee asked Lin. Lin began to look around in a uneasy way.

" Uh . . . well my parents were killed." Lin lied. Tan- Ji looked mournful.

" We are very sorry Sei." Tan-Ji said.

" It's kind of hard to believe that you are alone in the world." Deng told her, he shook his head.

" Who killed them?" Lee asked.

" Lee that's enough, that is her business and I must believe it's painful for her to talk about this tragedy." Deng ordered his son.

" You are very lucky that you ended up here. If you would like we could take you in like a daughter and finish raising you . . .

" So you could become a wonderful house wife." Deng finished his wife's words. Lin's great thoughts and hope died instantly between the words _house_ and _wife _.The words she loathed the most.

" Um . . . it would be nice and an honor to stay but . . . uh . . . Before my parents died I promised them some thing that consists me of going . . . some where." Lin fibbed. She felt a bit uncomfortable.

" Well, if your parents wanted this, then we respect your option." Deng said. Tan - Ji showed a small smile.

" If I _**may**_ ask how old are you?" Lee said as he looked at his dad then at Lin.

" Gladly . . . I am fifteen . . . " Lin said as she smiled and wiped her mouth.


	12. Chapter Twelve: On her own

Chapter Twelve: On her own

Well, in this chapter you are going to see how drama this chick is. There is a part but it has nothing to do with animal cruelty . . . that is very wrong and whoever hurts harmless animals is a worthless person.

A week and four days . . .

As the sun lowered into the mountains and the cold wind began to blow, Rnama lay on the dirt next to a fire that she had made. There were not much animals around her that would come out at nigh, so that wouldn't be dangerous for her. She hated being alone and her final supply of Mango she had bought three days ago had disappeared as it had arrived. Near where she was camping out there was a village but she was scared that what had happened before at the past village would happen again; she stayed away from there.

Apart from the fear of being chased again, for some strange reason she could not stop anywhere. It was like if some thing was telling her to keep on going. Rnama sighed and stared at the fire, then she looked at the stars.

" I HATE living out here!" She shouted to the stars. She stretched her arms up in the air and then let them drop. Rnama then dropped herself in frustration.

Her stomach began to suddenly growl so loudly, you thought a dog was howling. Without looking at her basket she had a grab for it and shook it hard.

" Great, one last mongo." Rnama said as she stat up and looked at the fruit. She then heard her stomach again.

" SHUT UP ALREADY! SHUT UP, SHUT UP!!"

Rnama began screaming at her belly. She then began hitting the ground.

" I can't live like this! I'm dying of starvation! I'm super dirty, I have no servants and I don't know where the hell I'm going!" She shouted and then calmed down. She was at the borderline of crying.

Rnama looked at the mango again and sighed. What was she going to do, eat it or just leave it until another day? She looked at it with guilt as it lay there on the dirt.

" Oh, I wish I had more." She told herself as she pealed the mango and began eating it. The mango was juicy and easy to eat. She savored each moment as she ate it because she knew that it would be her last until she reached another town.

As the girl finished, she knew that she would not be satisfied. Suddenly, she saw a rabbit hopping toward her.

" It looks so good." She said with temptation. She had nothing to kill it with but she was not going to stay with the hunger all night. She looked at the fire and she felt that the fire made fun of her . . . she felt insulted. She turned away and suddenly saw a rock.

" I'll kill it with a rock!" She thought out loud.

Rnama carefully grabbed the rock and remained her sight on the rabbit. The rabbit stopped hopping and began eating some grass that was there. She cautiously got closer to the animal.

_I can't believe it! Meat! After all these days!_

She smiled a greedy smile and lifter her arm to throw the rock . . .

Suddenly she began crying and shouting in frustration . . . the rock had not even flown two inches away from her. The animal hopped away like if nothing had happened.

She then threw herself at the floor and landed on her back, she then looked at the stars. The only sound that filled the atmosphere was the fire and her stomach growling.

" Oh, shut up . . . I don't think I will survive." Rnama said her first words without energy. After her first words her eyes began to get watery and tears began to fall from her eyes. She fell asleep in front of the burning fire.


	13. Chapter Thirteen: The Hunt

Chapter Thirteen: The Hunt

Ok, this is how it works. When I put for example: three weeks later . . . that not also counts for how much days Lin had traveled but also how much Rnama has traveled all together.

Three weeks later . . .

Lin walked through a land scape looking at the clouds who seam to be covering the warm bright sun. Even thought she had really seen any villages or towns she still got food, shelter and even company. As a warrior, Lin was a skilled hunter and gatherer, which didn't make her time away that horrible as Rnama's.

She got animals and skinned them to make blankets and with the mean she would eat it. Her survival skills were amazing and her company was the sky. The sky would help her feel not that strange as she traveled alone. According to her, she felt as if the wind was guiding her, it was her friend.

" I better make camp. The sun is getting overlaid." Lin spoke to herself as she looked at the sky, she placed her stuff on the floor.

Deng, Tan-Ji and Lee had given Lin a bag, string so she could sew and two rocks so she could make a fire. Things that she still had were her daggers/ fans and her beautiful long sword. But what she did not have was food for the day so she had to get hunting before the sun got fully covered and then the clouds would rain on her hunting Perade.

" Come on, come on." Lin said as she looked for an animal. She had fixed her camping ground and was waiting for something to pop out.

Suddenly, a small little sheep appeared 2 feet away from where she sat on. Lin quickly lurked up the little sheep and she lowered her body so she could not be seen. Her sword was in her hand and her concentration on her bate she smiled and thought about food. As she kept up the sheep, it didn't move or anything, it just stayed there.

Lin lowered her sword and she slashed her sword. Strangely she missed and she was confused, she fell on her stomach. Meanwhile the little sheep then ran away from Lin and as she lay on the floor she suddenly heard an angry animal behind her.

" Eek!" Lin squeaked. She then completely turned on her back and saw a giant ram snorting furiously at her.

The ram then suddenly charged at her but quickly, she twisted to her left as the ram missed. Lin got up and she had her sword ready. As the ram saw it had missed, it began to again charge at her. Lin prepared her sword in front of her as she lifted herself up, she placed her feet ready also. The ram was coming and the sweat had begun to flow from her head.

SLASH!

Lin had struck but when she opened her eyes her sword was gone!

" HEY! That's my sword!" Lin began to shout. The sword had gotten embedded into the ram's horn. The ram felt it and tried to shake it loose, it began snorting and began to cry in a pissed off style. Lin watched as her favorite sword get killed by the beast.

At last the sword went free but then it got trapped in the ground. It was impossible to get it back but any way Lin ran to her sword and tried to pull it out. She couldn't

" Get out! . . . Come on, don't do this to me!" Lin shouted desperately at her sword as she heaved.

She then began hearing the animal again as it charged to her and she began to panic. It was hopeless . . . Either her sword her . . . she then ran as the ram was only inches away. There was no where to run, except for a tree that was near.

Lin got up the tree but then the ram began to ram the tree and every time it would hit the tree the vibrations would make it hard for Lin to stay up there. Her legs were rapped around the branch she was on.

" Can this get much worse?" Lin asked herself out loud. Suddenly, it began pouring. Knowing this, the ram stopped and left the tree but then it made a quick stop in front of Lin's sword. The ram got its sword on the bottom of the handles, pulled and managed to take the sword with it.

" Hey . . . HEY! Come back that's my sword! Come BACK!" Lin shouted in agony and anger from the tree. Her fire had gone out and she was very wet, so she stayed on the branch and saw the animal leave.

" Great . . . Just great . . . I wonder what's next?" Lin said sarcastically. Suddenly the branch she sat on broke and Lin went tumbling down.


	14. Chapter Fourteen: The Tornado

Chapter Fourteen: The Tornado

This is the chapter when finally Lin and Rnama find each other. It changes views a lot so try and keep up! :)

One month and a week . . . .

Rnama Banu had gone in a sort of forest and she had been there for the past week. She had lost hope but kept on going . In the day it was hard to see the sun but in the night she would warm herself with fire she would make. She liked and had gotten used to nature, she felt a bond between them two.

Rnama was about to make her fire and she was about to go to sleep after another day of walking.

" Another day, another pain in my ass." Rnama said as she realized she had sat on a pine . She got it and flinched it away, after she fell asleep.

Meanwhile . . . . .

Lin had been stuck in a little forest for a week and she didn't like it. Lin was still morning the loss of her sword and the loss of her confidence. She would try not to feel bad by remembering that she was a warrior and that she had to suck it up because she had experienced worse.

It was night and still she was still walking, she didn't feel the need to sleep. When she walked, she felt air began to blow a big gust of wind. As she kept walking a tree branch suddenly smacked her in the back.

" Hey!" She shouted to the branch. She got one of her two daggers and sliced the branch from the tree. She continued walking and placed the weapon back on her head.

" Oh man, I think a storm is heading my way." Lin predicted as she kept walking and saw air clouds blowing harder

It was past midnight, the moon was not seen anymore for the dark clouds covered it. Any way, strangely Lin could not go to sleep or settle down. She still kept walking, the wind pushed her to a direction and she didn't know where she was going. She felt the wind guide her to something or maybe it was guiding her out of the forest.

As Lin walked the wind got uncontrollable.

Meanwhile again . . .

Rnama suddenly woke up at the middle of the night, the wind was blowing extra hard and she was afraid. Rnama got her belongings and held to something. The great gust of wind unexpectantly turned in to a tornado, and it began tearing everything in it's path. Rnama screamed and held on to a rock that was deeply planted in to the earth. She held on and her stuff out of the blue was taken by the tornado.

" MY THINGS!" Rnama shouted as her bag was taken along with the tree she had been sleeping under. She felt safe with the rock and saw at the same time she was afraid.

Lin was battling the wind also she held on to her daggers. Lin had planted her daggers in to the earth and bent down with her feet implanted on the earth too. Her hair was every where and she felt that the air was going to rip it off any moment. Unawares, Lin's daggers began to stick out and her feet began to get dragged backwards.

She as afraid to be pulled off and she began panicking. Like a flash , Lin slashed her dagger out of the ground and dug them in the dirt. When she opened her eyes she was that the tornado had strangely disappeared.

" Wow, that was really weird." Lin said as she got up. Lin's hair was in a giant Afro. She got her daggers and arranged her hair, finally she put them in. The flying dirt had messed her face up and her clothed but she was still alive.

Rnama was not taking the tornado that well, she tried to stay on the rock but she slipped and a vine strangely caught her.

The vine then ripped and she got trapped under tree branches and tree logs, it was hard for her to move.

" Help, help!" Shouted Rnama in a muffled voice. She tried to get the stuff off her but she couldn't.

" What was that?" Lin asked herself as she heard a muffled distant voice. Lin began to follow the voice as she spoke herself.

" Keep talking, I'll find you." Lin yelled as she took her daggers out of her leaf infested hair and began walking . . . .

Rnama pounded on the wood and screamed on top of her lungs. She then began hearing a voice but she didn't understand what she was saying.

" Help! Over here! Please help me!" Rnama shouted and pounded even harder on the wood. Lin arrived where she had trapped and was looking around.

" Where are you? I can help!" Lin stated in Chines, she looked around.

" What is she saying?" Rnama whispered. She kept punching and screaming. Lin turned around and heard the sounds.

" Bingo, I found you." Lin said. Rnama had no idea what she had said so she didn't know what to do. Lin grabbed her swords and began trimming the wood off her until there was a hole there.

Inside Rnama saw pieces of wood fall in and being taken out, she pressed away from them. Then, she saw a person, but it was too dark to see who it was for both. There was a sudden silence. Lin extended her hand in the hole to the person, Rnama looked at it.

" Hi." Lin said in Chines.

Rnama had heard what she had said and she understood.

" Uh . . . hi" Rnama said taking her hand. Lin had also understood what she had said and she pulled her up.

" Are . . . are you ok?" Lin asked. She was surprised and Rnama could see that.

" I am princess Rnama Banu, sister of princess Mutzal Mahal." Rnama said not answering Lin's question. Lin raised her eyebrow in confusion.

" Uh . . . . never heard of her., I am warrior Lin Nanjing. The best at your service." Lin said as she bowed.

" Since you're a warrior . . . Lin is it? . . . You must worship me." Rnama said pointing to the floor and she gave a little attitude. Lin began cracking up and began walking away. Rnama realized this and went with her.

" I don't worship anyone, only the spirits." Lin said. She got her daggers and then placed them back at her hair.

" Oh really, well I didn't want to be worshiped by a GIRL warrior anyway." Rnama said in a stuck up voice. Lin stopped in anger.

" Ha! No one would want to worship you. Not even the spirts! Get that right _'princess'_" Lin mocked and continued walking.

" Fine, but I can't be alone in here, can I go with you?" Rnama said, she crossed her arms.

"You can stay with me _your highness_ if you drop the 'princess' act" Lin suggested. Rnama seamed hurt.

" I . . . . . who . . . . . how dare you!" Rnama stuttered.

" I know who Mutzal Mahal is, fought her husband's army once. You are her sister but not a princess." Lin told her, she kept walking. Rnama stubbornly tried to fight back.

" I . . . Liar . . . fine, you win." Rnama said. She crossed her arms and pouted. Lin smiled.


	15. Chapter Fifteen: An Unknown Secret

Chapter Fifteen: An unknown secret

Read the sentence at the end of the chapter

Days Later . . .

The day was young, the sea was blue and Xichel was sea sick. Sometime had passed, she didn't know how much, do to being stuck in the boat. Xichel was vomiting in a bucket while the boat still traveled.

" Hello, Miss princess." Jack said as he came in and carried a plate of food. Xichel looked up from the bucket, she was pale and she was a bit thinner that usual. She furiously looked at Jack. Jack got closer to Xichel, closer than usual, Xichel felt uncomfortable.

" Stay away from me, I will kill you if you touch me." Xichel warned in a

strange growl of anger and fear. Jack chuckled.

" Oh girl, I would never touch you. . . . Hey! Since you can't communicate with anyone on the ship but myself, I'll tell you a secret." Jack told her, he sat on the bench. The bench had been fixed some days earlier. Xichel didn't trust him so she stood in a corner and looked at him foully.

" Ok . . . Here I go . . . I don't. . . . I don't like women." Jack confessed. Xichel was surprised and Jack was a bit embarrassed.

" You don't like women?"Xichel asked. Her look had disappeared and in its place was a sad one.

" No, only you know now princess." Jack told him. Xichel sat next to him, she let her guard down.

" Wow, I thought that you would one day rape me . . . Or that at least you had a . . .

" I knew I shouldn't have told you! I know it's horrible but that's just who I am." Jack admitted. He looked down. Xichel bit her lip.

" It's . . . it's ok. My brother was like you." Xichel spoke, Jack looked up at her.

" My brother, Quetzaltechental was the perfect prince. He was handsome with his jet black hair and nice fit body. He was also kind, peaceful and a great ruler. Quetzaltechental and I were great with each other, and we were kind of named after our great gods. We told each other everything, even if at that great time I was twelve and he was seventeen. My brother was engaged to the princess of Cuzco so both our civilizations would become one big one. The girl was pretty and everything but he didn't like her sexually. On the day of the marriage . . .

_Flashback_ -

It was the day of the prince's wedding and everyone was waiting for Quetzaltechental was no where to be found. People were worried but Emperor Moctezuma was disturbed.

Emperor Moctezuma was walking around looking for his son. Moctezuma walked into his son's room and saw what was a horrible sight to him. His seventeen-year-old son was with another man!

" Prince Quetzaltechental!" Emperor Moctezuma gasped. Quetzaltechental pushed the man off him. The other man gasped and at full blast he left.

" Father, emperor, please forgive me!" Quetzaltechental begged. Moctezuma turned away.

" You have shamed our civilization and our hope for a peaceful union. I have no son." Moctezuma said. Quetzaltechental gasped and looked down in shame.

A day later . . .

Everyone was outside the Temple ready to see the sacrifice. The priest got out in front of the civilization and raised his hands, the crowed cheered. Behind the priest sat Moctezuma with his head high trying to hide the shame. To his right was Xichel and Quetzaltechental's mother, Empress Malintzin.

The empress looked like her daughter, her black hair was up and on her head was a head dress. She had a small lecture of pink on her cheeks, she looked nice even though she frowned. She was very beautiful indeed but she was not proud like her husband.

A young Xichel looked extremely sad and she tried to keep her tears in so her mom or dad would see. A warrior brought in the sacrifice.

" My fellow Mexica, I give you your sacrifice. Prince Quetzaltechental." The priest announced. The prince came out with his head down, people were confused and some were proud. Xichel looked away from her brother. Emperor Moctezuma stood up and got in front of the civilization.

" I will sacrifice my son to the god Quetzalcotal, for he has shamed the name of the great storm god!" Moctezuma shouted. Xichel put her head down and cried in silence.

Quetzaltechental was laid on the sacrifice table with his head hanging down. The priest got a dagger and suddenly ripped the heart out, presenting it to the sun. Quetzaltechental looked up and then he looked at Xichel, she looked at him. When he let his head fall, he was facing her. She was so flabbergasted she turned pale. His head was cut off and it was thrown down the temple stair with the rest of the body.

After what had just happened, the emperor raised his arms. The crowed cheered again, then he lowered them for silence.

" People of our great Mexica race, it is forbidden to speak of the prince from now and on. If anyone is to be heard speaking of this once person, they will be sacrificed to death along with their whole family. " Moctezuma said. Xichel looked up and blinked in trauma. She had no brother.

_End of Flashback -_

" I loved my brother and it wasn't fair that they did this to him." Xichel said. She wiped her fresh tears that were forming in her eyes.

" I'm sorry about your brother, that was wrong." Jack said, he hugged Xichel. Xichel felt strange but in a good way, her brother had been the only person that had ever hugged her.

" Being a man and likening a man is not wrong. People have the right to love whoever they want, everyone is born different. Let them be, they aren't hurting anyone." Xichel said as she smiled.

" Thank you princess, you've helped me think and realize that not everyone will hate me." Jack told her.

" You know that I have a name." Xichel chuckled.

" Really? What is it?" Jack asked.

" My name is Xichel Xocoyotzin and who are you?"Xichel asked tilting her head a bit to the left.

" I'm Jack 'the booker' Tamsin." Jack said. Xichel laughed and jack laughed too. They both had now seen another light from each other.

REAL

The storm god Quetzalcotal. Was very important to the Aztecs.

The Inca city named Cuzco. . . . yeah, I think it is Inca . . .

Malintzin: was not an empress but an Aztec traitor. Betrayed her civilization to the Spanish.

Homosexuals were not looked upon so nicely back then. The Indians were the first civilization to approve homosexuality.

I love gay people, I have nothing against them because I have a lot of gay and bisexual friends. I was so angry when Prop. 8 passed because they were taking away a privilege from someone who wanted to live forever with the love of their life. I have nothing against them and I am so happy they have rights now and that our sights of homosexuals have changed threw out the years. We accept them. :]


	16. Chapter Sixteen: The Deer

Chapter Sixteen: The Dear

A month and three weeks later. . . .

" I'm so hungry! Whined Rnama as they walked through a heat wave. Lin was sweating like crazy and Rnama wanted food.

" Well, I'm really hot and I'm not whining about it Rnama." Lin said. The time Lin had spent with Rnama was not a great one because she liked it better when she was alone. Rnama was bossy, selfly concerned and a great stick-in-the-mud. Lin had to put up with it because Rnama would not let go of Lin.

" What are we going to eat?! Most importantly, what am I going to eat!?" Rnama questioned herself as she sat on the floor. Lin stopped in front of Rnama, she didn't like whiners.

" Rnama, I'm trying to be calm but if you're hungry try to catch something on your own." Lin told her. She looked at her.

" How am I going to find something to eat if we haven't seen an animal in days!?" Rnama shouted. The heat had caused the animals to come out only at night or not come out at all.

" They do come out and if they didn't then who is it that _I_ only catch the food!? Instead of immediately falling asleep you could first hunt and then sleep like I do. You have to start carrying your own weight around here. I am not going to capture _your_ food ever again." Lin told Rnama. Rnama folded her arms and gasped.

" How dare you?! I . . . I . . . I am stunned at what you told me Lin." Rnama gasped.

" Out here there are no maids or whatever you are imposed to, I am _**not**_ your maid Rnama. So, tonight you will catch the food." Lin confirmed, she began walking.

" And what if I don't catch any thing!?" Rnama asked as she stood up.

" If you don't 'catch' anything, forget about traveling with me." Lin responded as she saw that Rnama began following her.

" What! Where will I go? How will I survive?" Rnama panicked as she placed her hands on her chest.

" I don't know but I do know, but I do know if you don't try, start picking another way to go." Lin warned her. She shrugged.

" Don't worry, I will catch so many animals you will be left in Aw." Rnama promised.

" All right, lets see."

Later that night . . .

Rnama was ready to hunt and just in time because the moon was up and Lin was now asleep.

_Perfect, Lin is sleeping so she won't bother me._

Rnama was going to hunt with a stick she had found, this was her moment to shine. Rnama moved through the darkness, quietly and quickly. The moon was her guided and the darkness her ally.

As Rnama moved she saw a little dear that was standing with its head down, it seamed to be struggling. She smiled and kept her head down. As she got closer, she watched her every step. When she attacked the dear seamed to stop struggling and she had done it, she had caught food. Knowing this she was going to shove it in Lin's face.

Meanwhile . . .

Lin quickly returned back to the camping ground where Rnama and Lin were staying at. She sat down in her bed and smiled.

" It worked." Lin told herself before she finally went to sleep. Lin had captured a dear with a rope and kept it calm by being with it. When she heard Rnama's cry of war, she slowly let the dear loose.

She had done this because she didn't believe that Rnama could ever catch anything, besides, she had grown a bit attached to Rnama herself . . . Bitter sweet . . .

Some hours or minuets later . . .

The sun was rising and Rnama happily dragged her bait toward camp. Rnama knew she was going to catch something that night.

" Oh Lin!" Rnama said in a squeaky voice. She balanced on her left leg and placed her hand like if she was calling out. Lin picked herself up and yawned.

" What." Lin said in an annoyed manner. She then stretched and hid a small smirk as she saw her bate behind Rnama.

" Remember you_told_ me I couldn't go alone with you_ if_ I didn't catch anything?" Rnama remembered in an innocent voice, she batted her eye lashes. Lin looked at her and yawned.

" Yeah." Lin said in an Ignorant expression.

" Well, then I want you to take those words back because I found us some breakfast." She rubbed in.

" Well, you did?" Lin asked a bit sarcastically. She crossed her arms.

" Yeah! Look you see!" Rnama said as she stepped to her right and on the floor was a dead dear. Lin smiled.

" Wow! You did great Rnama good for you!" Lin said in a calm happy tone. She was almost treating Rnama like a little girl.

" I know! And well I'm the first one of us that catches something this big! I'm good at this." Rnama showed off, she put her hands on her hips and smiled. Lin chuckled.

" Whatever you say."


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Another Strange Truth

Chapter Eighteen: Another Strange Truth

Jack was in his sleeping quarters reviewing some notes to the light of a candle, when the captain walked inside. Captain Charles had his arms behind his back. He carefully walked in.

" Good evening Jack." The captain said. Jack looked up and stood.

" Good evening captain." Jack said, they shook hands. Captain Charles began to pace around.

" Jack, if I may ask you, how come you spent an awful lot of time with our prisoner?" The captain asked. He was looking at some papers that were on a shelf. He looked at him suspiciously.

" What do you mean captain?" Jack asked.

"Jack. You know what I'm talking about." The captain said. He looked directly at Jack.

" I still don't understand." Jack answered back.

" Don't be so ignorant, you spend too much time with her, remember why we got her. You can't interfere by liking her." Captain Charles spoke with his voice rising.

" I'm not in love with her." Jack growled.

" Fine, if you don't have feelings for the princess, then why see her?" The captain said in a sly voice.

" No captain, I might not have those kinds of feelings for her but we have a great connection." Jack admitted.

" You can't have this girl. And even if our king doesn't accept her, she will never be yours." Captain Charles said not believing him.

" What are you talking about? What do you mean by that?" Jack asked him.

**[ This coming thing is so totally not true ok]**

"You know that our king has never found the right one before. And you know what has happened to the ones that he doesn't elect." Charles said, Jack frowned.

" So if the king doesn't get her then . . . she dies?" Jack shouted at Charles. The captain laughed.

"You say that like if it's a bad thing. It shouldn't matter to you anyway. We're getting money off of her." The captain said as he began to pace around the room.

" You're going to risk a woman's life for money!" Jack was now completely enraged.

" Jack, my close friend, why do you care for that thing? She doesn't matter to us and when we get back to London we'll have a great amount of money." Charles said with a hideous smile on his face.

"Her name is Xichel and you're sick." Jack shouted at him. He wanted to crack him open but her held himself back.

" I see that you learned her name . . . ha . . . very nice." Charles said in sarcasm.

" I will tell her and I will save her from you." Jack promised.

" Oh, thank you from reminding me. And no more of those visits, I'll get my son to fill in your place." The captain remembered.

Charles walked to the door and was gone. Jack was not happy about what he just had been told.


	18. Chapter Eighteen: The Fire

Chapter Eighteen: The Fire

Well ladies and dudes this chapter is where Lin and Rnama meet Kaira. Hope you like and if you don't too bad man.

Four Months later . . .

Along their travels, Rnama and Lin had found another person to add to their little bundle of explores.

_Flashback -_

Lin opened her eyes from being in a wonderful dream, she had smelled something burning. When she sat up she saw that a big amount of land was burning.

" Rnama wake up!" Lin shouted to Rnama, she pushed her as she slept.

" Uh . . . what?" Rnama asked sleepily. Her eyes danced around as she stood up.

" Wake up! We're in the middle of a fire!" Lin shouted. Rnama looked around realizing that they were.

" AHH! We're going to DIE!" Rnama shouted as she covered her eyes and screamed.

"Did you put out the fire before you went to sleep?!" Lin screamed. The roar of the fire was way too loud.

" What! Me!" Shouted Rnama.

" Yes you, you were in charge remember!" Lin shouted.

" No I wasn't!" Rnama shouted back.

" This is all YOUR fault!" Lin pointed at Rnama. She was pissed off.

" YOU didn't leave the water out so I could put it out!" Rnama shouted back. Her hands were on fists.

" Don't blame this on me!" Lin shouted back.

Both girls were so angry at each other, they hadn't realized that they had gotten trapped in the middle. Rnama began sobbing. Lin got more pissed at Rnama.

" This is all your fault!" Shouted Rnama as she charged at Lin. Lin turned and suddenly got attacked by her. Rnama punched and kicked while Rnama was at the floor also punching at her.

" Let go of me!" Lin shouted as she wacked Rnama in the cheek.

Meanwhile . . . .

Kaira was woken up by Acenith. Acenith was a baby Jaguar she had found abandoned by it's mother. Kaira kept sending her away when suddenly, she took out her claws.

" OUCH! What is . . .

Kaira had then saw a giant cloud of smoke in the dark sky. She gasped, got her stuff and ran. As Kaira ran away from the fire, Acenith ran towards it. Kaira looked back and saw her friend fun.

" Acenith!! Acenith come back!" Kaira shouted but Acenith would not return. She growled and ran after her.

Another Meanwhile . . .

" AHH!" Shouted Rnama as Lin finally got on top of her and began pulling her hair. They had simply forgotten that they had been in a fir and they were still fighting.

Kaira then heard screaming and fighting threw what seamed to be a circle of fire. She was confused.

_AHH!_

Shouted a girl. Kaira thought she was in trouble. She looked in dispare for any sighs of an opening threw the ring of fire so she could help.

" Uh . . .uh . . . I'm coming!" Kaira shouted as she covered her face and ran inside the fire, that was her only way of help. The fire surprisedly didn't harm her but she didn't even notice.

Inside the fire hole, she saw two girls fighting and yelling.

Lin was just about to make Rnama's day when her flying fist was grabbed by some one.

" Let me go! Let . . ."

Suddenly Lin was stunned and she looked back. She was so afraid she flew off Rnama and backed away. Rnama had also seen the girl, scrambled up and shield behind Lin.

" Who are you?" Rnama stuttered.

" No time to explain, we have to get out of here!" Kaira shouted as she grasped Rnama and Lin's wrists, covered her eyes and Ran out of the fire. When they got out, Kaira suddenly remembered something.

" Acenith!" Shouted Kaira as she looked around for her friend.

She suddenly saw something run away when she realized it was her friend leaving her.

" Acenith come back!" Kaira shouted but it was too late, Acenith had disappeared in the darkness.

_End of Flashback -_

Kaira still felt a bit bad that she had lost her good Jaguar friend but she felt better that she had found new friends to travel with. Even though One of them was kind of annoying.


	19. Chapter Nineteen: The Plan

Chapter Nineteen: The Plan

I love this chapter and I am really happy with how it came out, ENJOY!

Ten Months later . . .

In the night the ship rested and the eery fog filled the ship. Some one's shadow was suddenly portrayed, it ran with a bag and it tried to stay away from the light. The person came up to a prison cell. The person had luck because the gaud that was securing the prison was fast asleep. He had his weapon on his hand and then suddenly began to drool.

The person sneaked passed the guard and found an open window, he got in. Inside he saw another figure that was laying on the bench with a blanket on it.

" Xichel, Xichel, please wake up." The person said as he kneeled and gently moved the girl. Xichel sat up and rubbed her eyes. She saw blurry at first be then got her eye sight back.

" Jack?" Xichel asked the figure, it was too dark to see.

" Yes, follow my instructions and everything will fall according to plan." Jack told her as he gave her the bag.

" What the heck are you talking about? What is this?" Xichel asked as she held the bag.

" It's food and thing you will need. I've been planning this for months." Jack told her as he stood up.

" What have you been planing?" Xichel asked him in a suspicious tone.

" Xichel, you might not understand now but you will later. I have to save you. Do you know where we are going? Our king will not choose anyone for a queen . . . and well I'm afraid he will not choose you." Jack distressed.

" Good! It's better if he wouldn't desire me! Xichel said razing her voice, she smiled.

" No, not good. If he doesn't choose you he'll cut your head off . . . and , well. . . I don't want that to happen." Jack told her.

" Are you serious? What are you going to do?" Xichel asked once again. She kind of believed him.

" For now, I want you to follow me right now. Come on, we'll go out threw the window." Jack said as he jumped out the window. Xichel was confused but still followed. They both crept in the dark avoiding the light.

" Hey, why haven't you visited me, and instead that little toad of a boy, Matthew?" Xichel asked as she remembered how messed up the boy would be to Xichel. He would get her really angry by trying to take her stuff away and how he would give her, her food.

" I didn't want to stop visiting you. The captain had been guarding your room without you knowing. I think he was also keeping an eye on me too." Jack told her. They got to the edge of the ship, they squatted.

" Why are we here Jack? What are you planning?" Xichel asked yet again.

"Ok. I'm going to blow up the ship with some powder I have secretly spread around the ship. The powder was spread in the main rooms and even in mine, they are connected like webs and they will all explode at the same time . You have to jump in the water, no one but you will survive." Jack explained.

" WHAT! Are you crazy?! Why would you do something so stupid!" Xichel shouted . She began to get her eyes focused in the dark and she began to see that Jack was a bit off.

" Shush! They're going to trade you for money and as your friend, I don't want that. Trust me, you're going to thank me later on." Jack whispered, he smiled. Xichel wasn't sure for her friends sanity any more, even though he had just confessed what would have been her future.

" You're coming with me, right?" Xichel asked. She half smiled but Jack did not.

" No, I couldn't. I would never forgive myself because I am part of this was my fault you got captured . I didn't know what I was exposing you to when I heard you screaming at that boy." Jack put his head down in shame.

" I don't care! You're my friend and I'm not leaving without you." Xichel shouted. Big hot tears began to form in her eyes.

" If you don't go at my sign you will die. We are not far from land, you'll survive. All is ready." Jack warned her.

"NO!! I WON"T LET YOU DO THIS!" She shouted at him and at the same time she threw the bag to the wooden floor, it hit with a loud thump.

Jack looked at the bag, then at her. His face was emotionless.

"I tried to do this the easy way."

Jack picked up the bag smiled and then he unexpectantly shoved Xichel off the ship and threw the bag along with her. Jack didn't even see Xichel land in the ocean because he ran to begin the plan.

Jack without hesitating ran to the room where he had stored the greatest amount of powder. He then lit a torch that would end it all and grabbed the door, it was his room. He began hearing loud foot steps approaching him. Jack didn't care, he opened the door.

" Stop. Right. There" A voice said from the back. Jack looked back and saw Captain Charles was standing there with a dagger pointing at him. Jack stayed quiet but firm To a geat suprize **[sarcasm]** the ship men were also there with torches and weapons.

" What are you going to do, Jack?" The captain asked slyly.

" You'll see." Jack looked at him and smiled. He then threw the torch in the room.

Meanwhile . . .

" NO!" Bawled Xichel on top of her lungs as she saw the boat exploded in to millions of pieces.

" JACK! JACK!" Xichel shouted and cried as she saw more eruptions come out from the ship. Because of the flying pieces the wave currents began to get bigger and uncontrollable, so she looked for something to get on because she couldn't swim. She saw a piece of what she thought was her bench and with bag and all, she stumbled on it.

Moving her soaked hair off her face she tried holding on the board. As she looked up, she saw the night sky looking an attractive yellow, orange, purple, dark blue and black color from the flames what had engulfed the ship. Such a beautiful sight that would turn in to a bad memory.


	20. Chapter Twenty: Girls Meet Sforza

Chapter Twenty: Girls Meet Sforza

Well the title says it all. If this was to be a t.v. show then this chapter would be the end of the first season.

A Year Later . . .

Lin, Rnama and Kaira had reached a city of the first time. They saw children in strange clothing running around and playing. Women would pass around them and would giggle at their dresses. There were large houses made of brick and mud that stretched kind of far. The floor was dirt and the air smelled like salt water.

" Where are we?" Lin whispered, she eyed around.

" I don't know." Kaira said.

" We're in a town! And a good one for least! I haven't been in a town like this for the longest!" Rnama shouted in glee. Lin and Kaira glanced at each other and then looked away.

"Well, I say we look around and get out of here." Lin said in an insecure attitude.

"I completely agree, this place is strange." Kaira said as she rubbed her arm uncomfortably. They began walking and since they didn't understand what people were saying or why they would gasp at them they continued walking.

" UH! My clothes are so dirty. I'm a terrible mess!" Rnama looked at her clothes. She was right, her clothes and the rest were dirty, ripped and stained.

" You've always been a mess." Lin mumbled. Kaira giggled but Rnama ignored Lin's comment.

" Look at these people with their strange dresses." Kaira acknowledged as she saw a young woman with an enormous dress and a thin waist. She fluttered a fan in front of her face.

" Wow, I wonder if it hurts." Rnama asked out loud.

" You three, halt in the name of the lord." A man said to Rnama, Lin, and Kaira from the back. They stopped dead on their tracks.

Meanwhile . . .

Antionetta traveled through the town from food stand to food stand. She loved the smell of the sea and liked seeing the happy children playing and having fun, they would remind her of herself. She had liked the town so much she had gotten a house near the beach. She lived happily alone, not enormously wealthy and away from her father.

" Thank you." Said a merchant woman. Antionetta was paying the woman when from the corner of her eye she saw some cops **[" Her best friends"]** going after some girls, she watched.

The men began talking to them and some of the men even got them from their wrists. Antionetta suddenly moved toward.

Meanwhile again . . .

" Where are your lords?" The main cop said. The three girls were confused, they could now understand him but they didn't know what he was talking about.

" Uh . . . what are you talking about." Rnama asked.

" They certainly don't have one, take them away." The main man said as the other men began taking them away.

" There you guys are!" A voice said from behind. Everyone turned.

Behind everyone was a young, short blond haired, sea greens eyed, man. He had a blond moustache under his lip. There was something odd about this guy but they couldn't really put their finger on it.

" Are these your servants?" The main cop asked. The young man smiled.

" Of coarse they are! I was buying food and I told them to walk while I did what I had to do." The young man said in a strange deep voice. At first the captain was suspicious. The young man gave a stern look back at him and moments later the chief sighed.

" All right then, good day." The captain said as he and his crew left. When they left, the young man stuck out his tongue at them.

"Even in disguise I still trick the hell out of them." Antionetta whispered. She then turned to the three girls.

" Thanks for the help." Rnama said. She began turning her hair around her finger and smiled. She though he was cute!

" Your welcome!' The young man said in a more female voice. His eyes glowed.

" Who are you?" Lin asked. The man stayed quiet.

" Uh . . . My name is Ricardo but my real name is Antio- . . . wait, do you guys know who Lodovico Sforza is or Beatrice D' Este?" He asked. Lin, Kaira and Rnama looked at each other with confusion.

_Here we go, another Rnama._ Lin thought and she rolled her eyes. They stayed quiet.

" No? . . . Great! I'm really Antionetta." Antionetta said in relieved tone. She smiled. The girls looked closer at the young man, and he did have a girlish look in his face.

"Your a girl?" Kaira asked in confustion.  
" Are you serious?" Rnama was shocked and she felt stupid.

" Yup! Well you guys haven't even introduced yourself." Antonetta pointed out. Rnama felt embarrassed. Kaira and Lin felt that Rnama was mix up.

" I'm Lin." Lin said bowing.

" Kaira, nice to meet you." Kaira said.

" Uh . . . Rnama Banu, sister of-

Rnama felt Lin looking at her, and she was right because she saw sending some evil vibes.

"-uh, just Rnama." Rnama said again.

"Awesome! What are you all doing here? It's kind of dangerous for servants to be alone in the streets." Antionetta told them as she began walking.

" We are _not_ servants!" Rnama shot at Antionetta.

" Sheesh, Rnama, you could have said that is a worst way." Lin Whispered sarcastically.

" Ok, don't eat me up little girl. Hey! I have a great idea! You guys want to stay at my house!" Antionetta shouted and stopped dead on her tracks.

" Really?" Kaira asked. The three girls looked a bit happy.

" That's really kind of you, we would love to!" Lin smiled. The four girls headed toward the house of Sforza.


	21. Chapter 21: The house Near The beach

Chapter Twenty-one: The House Near the Beach

Well, this chapter is kind of inspired on the Avatar: The Last Air bender season three episode chapter named " The Beach."

OME [ Oh, My, Error] I am so sorry I totally missed spelled Antonietta's name on chapter 20. My bad! And I think I also missed spelled Kaira's name too. It's not my fault but my computer because it misses my mistakes and since I have a dead line every week. I don't type my story at my house I have to go to my cousin's house[ which I only go one day out of the week]. All right, hope you like!

There are actually real people in this chapter! See who at the end of this chapter!

That same night . . .

The fire place inside Antoniettta's house was light by the burning of a bright light fire. Antonietta sat on her hand made wood chair facing the fire. Rnama, Kaira and Lin escaped their old dresses and now were dressed with Antonietta's dresses. Rnama was wearing a light brown dress with medium sleeves, Kaira was wearing a pearl color one with long sleeves, and Lin had a jade green one with also short sleeves.

Rnama extended her hands near the fire for warmth. Lin stretched her feet in the carpet and wiggled her toes. Kaira would look at her clothes.

"These dresses are kind of . . . strange." Kaira said carefully. She looked up.

" I know! Aren't they just horrible?" Antonietta said herself.

" Hell yeah! They are really tight. I can hardly breath at all!" Rnama exaggerated. The three girls looked at Antonietta and what she would say. She looked more like a girl now because she had taken off the fake moustache, but she was still wearing the men's clothes.

" HA! You think that dress is putrid, you should have seen what I would wear every day. Talk about reaching for breath." Antoniettta laughed.

" Can I ask you a question? Why do you dress like a guy?" Lin asked without waiting for a reply. She asked the question that was trapped in the three girls' head.

" That's a very good question! Why do I dress like a guy?" Antonietta asked herself and pondered. She was actually thinking about it. Lin, Kaira and Rnama were confused themselves.

" Uh, shouldn't _you_ know. You're the one who does it." Rnama asked her. Antonietta laughed and stood up.

" I think there's something wrong with her." Kaira slanted toward both girls and said to them. Both girls had felt the same toward the girl.

" I can trust you three! I feel a cool connection with you all. All right I'll tell you." Antonietta spoke she rubbed her chin and smiled. She dropped to the floor and sat legs crossed. The three girls began to get comfortable in the rug.

" I dress this way because by now I think my father is looking for me. I'm not quiet sure . . ." Antonietta stated.

**[** **A year had passed since this chick has left her house, what do you think?]**

" Your father is looking for you? What did you do?" Kaira asked.

" Who did you kill?! She's a murderer!" Rnama shrieked and stood up. She pointed at Antonietta with a trembling finger.

" I didn't kill anyone! My father is looking for me because I completely refused to get married." Antonietta explained.

" If your dad is looking for you then the person you rejected must have been really important." Kaira wondered out loud. She and the rest looked at Antonietta waiting for her to answer Kaira's question.

" Yeah, he was. He was the prince of France Frances the first, but I hated him with my life! He was always after me!" Antonietta grunted. She folded her hands and pouted just thinking about him.

" A prince was after you?" Lin asked in confusion. Rnama seamed shocked at what she had just heard.

" Like I said, yup! I bet you guys are a bit confused, so, I'll let you guys into a little secret." Antonietta began, Lin, Kaira and Rnama were a bit confused because there was more that Antonietta wanted to say. Antonietta leaned toward her friends. Rnama finally took a seat.

" Remember the man I told you about the man and the woman?. . . Lodovico Sforza and Beatrice d' Este [ they nodded]. Good! Well Lodovico and Beatrice rule a place in Italy called Milan. He is very powerful, extremely wealthy and has three children." Antonietta began. She held her fist up for them to see.

" Francesco II Sforza, Massimiliano Sforza, . . . And me, Antonietta Sforza." Antonietta lifted a finger for every name. There was silence in the air, and the only sound was of the fire burning.

" You're luxuriant, wealthy, and were about to marry a prince! WHY THE FUCK DID YOU LET THAT GO!" Rnama shot at her. She was pissed off at the fact that Antonietta had every thing and she had let it go.

" I was in love with another guy that's why!He was like me and he liked me as much and even more than I did! I still love him, Ricardo Rochelli." Antonietta sighed at the end when she said his name.

" You did fuck up." Rnama stated as she slightly moved her head in disappointment.

" Why!? Because she didn't choose the glam life!? Lin snapped at Rnama trying to defend Antonietta..

" YES! If I was to have that great opportunity, I wouldn't have let it go! Even if I detested the guy!" Rnama roared and stood up. She began pacing around the room.

" Oh really, then what's your story if you want to start criticizing." Kaira asked Rnama already knowing her story, her eyes were in slits.

" If you would love to know or refreshen your mind, I didn't run away like you all did. I was kidnaped by some men who thought I was my sister, princess Mutal Mahal. I got the luck to escape, so I did. They were going to cut one of my sacred fingers off!I am a princess." Rnama told. She told her story in such a conceded way, you just wanted to slap her. Or kill her, depends how violent you are.

" You were NOT!" Lin protested.

" I least I wasn't a rejected female warrior that ran away like a baby Rnama shot back.

" You know why I joined the army?! I was disgusted at the fact that I would grow up to pop out babies to this damn world! That is what my parents wanted me to do, be a wife and to take care of a free loader like a slave! I ran away and joined the army, so what! I used my brother's name after he had died! Which I only knew he was dead. I was forced to run and if I didn't, I would have been killed!" Lin cried, her voice was a mix of anger and sadness. She looked helpless.

As she cried, tears cascaded off her cheeks, she would then clean them up harshly. This was the first time that she had cried in a long time and to Rnama and Kaira it was very awkward for them to see her like this. Antonietta hugged and didn't want to let her go. After a while, It was quiet.

" I don't have a story like all of yours, but I also ran away from my house .An animal from my dream told me to get out of my house." Kaira clumsily confessed.

" You listened to an animal in your dream that told you to leave your house?" Rnama asked not feeling guilty that she had made Lin cry.

" Wow, I wish an animal would have told me to leave." Antonietta sighed as she finally let Lin breathe. She looked as if she was imagining, she smiled. Lin looked at Antonietta and smiled, there were tracks on her cheeks of fresh tears.

" Hey, you know what I distinguished?!We all ran away from our houses, isn't that strange?! Antonietta suddenly actualized. Every girl thought about it, it was true. Rnama gasped.

" I didn't!" Rnama objected yet again.

" Give it a rest Rnama, you're as guilty as the rest of us." Lin directed her words to Rnama in a annoyed mood. Rnama rolled her eyes at her friend.

" You used your brother's name?" Kaira suddenly asked Lin.

" Hey, that's true Lin, if that really is you name, is Lin your real name or your brother's?" Antonietta asked in confusion and suspicion. Lin looked at her and the rest.

" Well, Lin is not my birth name. My real name is Kay Nanjing, but I-

" CAN I JUST CALL YOU LIN?! You explaining that you have another name had really confused me." Antonietta interrupted Lin. Kaira giggled at Antonietta's question.

"I completely agree with . . . Antonietta , lets leave it as Lin."Rnama nodded , Lin smiled and Antonietta nodded too. Rnama finally sat down after all that drama and skewed towards Kaira..

" Hey, if she says that the guy Ricardo was like her, was he also crazy?" Rnama questioned to her.

" I don't know, maybe." Kaira shrugged vaguely.

TRUE

Francesco II Sforza :[ son of Beatrice d' Este and Lodovico Sforza and Duke of Milan from 1521-1535] {1495-1535}

Massimiliano Sforza :[ Also son of Beatrice d' Este and Lodovico Sforza and Duke of Milan from 1512-1515] {1493-1530}

.


	22. Chapter 22: That Day of the Month

Chapter Twenty-two: That Day of the Month

This chapter is not, I repeat, **NOT** about girl stuff! ENJOY AND REVIEW!

A Month and Year Later . . .

" Are you sure about this?" Kaira asked in concern to Antonietta. Antonietta was dressed in a baggy brown man's shirt with a black belt on her waist that was baggy so her breast would not be noticeable. Her pants were dark green with black shoes and her face with a blond mustache and gotie. Antonietta smiled and the rest seamed a bit worried.

" Of course I'm sure about this! This isn't the first time that anyone has seen me like this." Antonietta told them. They were a in the living room awaiting someone to arrive to the house.

" Yeah, but what if that guys notices you're a girl? What will happen then?" Rnama asked.

" Well then, since now nothing has happened, I guess all the people in this town are stupid." Antonietta told them, she smirked in confidence. A knock was then heard on the door, it was hard and loud. Everyone looked.

" He's here. Lin, answer the door please." Antonietta asked. She coughed and fixed her voice into a low one. Lin walked to the door and opened it. In the door was a black almost bald haired man with cocky colored clothes. He was big and he carried a little bad to carry money. He looked suspiciously at Lin. Lin felt odd and walked away from him.

" Hello there Ricardo, it's that day again." The man said. Antonietta laughed and hugged the man in a manly embraced. The other man laughed too.

" Good to see you Fred." Antonietta replied. She was good at acting like a guy.

" I see you finally got servants. And very good looking ones." Fred said as he eyed Lin, Kaira and Rnama. Stealthily the three girls looked at each other.

" Only the finest for old Ricardo." Antonietta stated as she pointed to herself.

" Don't be outrageous, you're not old!" Fred laughed. Antonietta got the rent money from her own little bag and gave it to him.

" Here you go, thanks for coming again." Antonietta told him.

" By the way, two months ago I went to Milan, Italy and I had the most wonderful time." Fred began to tell Antonietta. Antonietta's lip secretly curled.

" Oh really, I always wanted to go to Milan." Antonietta lied.

" You should go, but I guess something had happened because people kept saying that the patrolmen were all over houses, it's said that they were looking for a girl." Fred continued.

" A girl ? Do you know why?" She asked. She looked back at Lin, Kaira and Rnama. The three girls began to pay close attention.

" I don't know, something about she ran away and was the Duke's daughter. He has been looking for her all around, and he even killed a family to try and find her." Fred told her.

" Do you know what family?" Antonietta asked in fear. Her expression appeared heedless but inside she tremendously wanted to know.

" I think some family called the Frantini, Frantori, Ferani . . .

" Fieri." Antonietta blurted out tonelessly. Her expression was none.

" Yes! That's exactly them, the Fieri family. A young girl, her parents and a younger brother." Fred remembered. When Antonietta heard her friend's last name she gulped down saliva, but it hurt like a thousand knives. She was quiet for a moment and she wanted to cry, but she got herself together. Kaira, Rnama and Lin saw that there was something wrong with Antonietta.

"Are you sure . . . I mean . . .

" Of course I'm sure, I heard they had a daughter named Emma Mari and- wait, you remind me of the girl they are looking for. That Antoinette girl." Fred claimed in a distrustful way.

_DAMN PEOPLE GETTING MY NAME WRONG!_

" You must be confusing me Fred for remember I am a man." Antonietta quickly declared.

" Of course, crazy me. Sorry about the confusion." Fred admitted.

" Hey, do you know how those people died, just in case?" Antonietta asked again. She wanted to know more about her friend's cruel ending.

" I really don't know. I was there just a few days and that's all I heard. Apparently, no one wants to talk about it." Fred told him. Antonietta seamed really hurt but she then shook it off.

" Wow, what an adventure you had, thanks for coming by." Antonietta laughed, she was shaking bit but it wasn't that noticeable.

" My pleasure! Well, see you next month and if you want to know more about what happened, I can try and get information if you want." Fred suggested.

" No, no. don't go into that trouble." Antonietta neglected.

" All right then, if you saw so. Goodbye!" Antonietta forced a smile on her face and closed the door slowly with her face lowered. The three girls observed Antonietta as she turned to them. Antonietta suddenly broke down weeping and dropped to the floor. The three girls just watched at her cry not knowing what to do.


	23. Chapter 23: Happy Birthday Lin!

Chapter Twenty-four: Happy Birthday Lin!

Yes ladies and gentlemen, in this chapter a Air guardian was born! She's the first of them all to have a birthday! So that makes her the youngest of the five! I am soo sorry about the delay, I have returned to school and I have been very busy. Plus, my computer sucks!

February 1, 1516

" Today's the day!" Lin shouted in glee, she smiled and danced around the house. She harshly opened the curtains to the living room. Rnama had heard Lin's noise and appeared out of the three girl's room, Antonietta and Kaira followed.

" What day is it?" Antonietta asked.

" It's February first, my 16th birthday!" Lin shouted. All three girls looked at each other realizing that they had not known this.

" Really? I didn't know!" Antonietta blurted out. The three girls tried to shut her up but it was too late.

" I told you guys two days ago. How could you forget." Lin began to growl. She got an angry look on her face.

" We didn't ! It was only Antonietta! You know how weird she is!" Rnama Blamed the most mental friend. Antonietta laughed and then pouted for she had understood. Lin crossed her arms.

" Ok, Ok, what do you want to do for your birthday?" Kaira asked changing the subject for she had also forgotten her friend's birth day.

" I don't know, lets go out and walk on the beach!" Lin shouted getting over her moment of anger.

" I don't think it's such a good idea Lin, the sky is kind of cloudy today." Rnama said as she looked out the window. She was right, it looked like a storm would arrive any day now. Lin realized this too.

" You're right. How about shopping?" Lin shouted, she clapped her hands quickly in glee.

" Yeah!" Squealed all the girls.

Later That Day . . .

In town people were hardly out, but there were people. The four girls walked around looking from post to post, having a great time celebrating the youngest friend's birthday.

" Look at this!" Kaira said. As she lifted a cute necklace. The necklace had a beautiful emerald stone on it.

" That is so cute!" Cried Rnama as she flashed towards Kaira to get a better look at the piece of jewelry. Antonietta was also amazed and drooled over following Rnama, she was dressed as a man like always. Lin was not paying attention for she had her eyes set on another thing.

" What are you looking at, Lin?" Antonietta asked Lin. Lin was looking at a tent with mirid of dark colors, it also had stars and moons stitched on the cloth. It looked strange.

" I'll be right back." Lin said as she headed for the tent.

" Oh no, don't tell me you believe in that Lin." Antonietta groaned. She rolled her sea- green eyes. Lin didn't even look back, she went straight in.

Inside the tent she saw a woman with long gray hair that cascaded past her shoulders. She had a face full of wrinkles but she strangely seamed beautiful. Her dress was dark green with little coins that jingled as she reached for a book in a book case. She looked like a gypsy. Next to a book case was a little round table with a red and gold cloth. The room seamed so magical.

" Hello." Lin said. The woman looked and accidently fell from the little stool she was on. Books fell with her. She crashed on the floor.

" Oh! Hello . . . uh . . . I didn't see you there, come Lin." The woman nervously chuckled as she quickly picked up her books.

" How do you know my name?" Lin asked doubtfully, she kept her distance.

" Well, I know everyone's name. I am a teller." She said as she placed the books back on the shelf. She then took a seat in back of her table.

" Really?!" Lin yelped in a suspicious yet amazed manner. Her eyes glowed like the morning sun.

" Of coarse, your friends out there. Rnama, Kaira, and the girl dressed as a man. Antonietta." The woman said. " Know them all."

" That's not a girl out there, that's a young man." Lin lied. She was skeptical about the woman knowing their names. If she was just a stalker she would not find out about Antonietta's secret.

" I see you have doubt. To prove you wrong I would love to tell you more about that 'man' out there." The woman smiled. Lin payed close attention. " That ',man' out there is Antonietta Sforza. She ran away from her home town of Milan, Italy. And she just got in a fight with Rnama."

Lin was shocked that a complete stranger would have known so much about her friend. Lin peeked her head outside the tent to see Antonietta pulling some purple cloth away from Rnama's hand. They both were grunting and pulling.

"Wow, you got me there." Lin gasped. The woman smiled politely.

" And no, I won't say anything if you were wondering." The woman quickly added. " So, why are you here Lin?"

" Well, I don't know why but something about this place caught my attention." Lin said as she looked around. The woman smiled.

" Since you're here, would you like me to tell you your future?" She said as she crossed her arms and smiled in a sneaky way.

" That would be great!" Lin shouted. She smiled at her , so did the woman. Lin stepped closer to the point that the woman suddenly grabbed Lin's hands and closed her eyes. Lin thought this had happened so sudden, she looked at the woman who breathed.

" What are y-

"**CONCENTRATE**!"

The woman shouted. Lin jumped a bit and snapped her eyes shut. There was a strange moment of silence.

" I see good things in your future, you will get married and have a handsome son. The woman began, Lin opened her eyes in terror but she would not move an inch. What she didn't want in the world would become her future

"You are highly gifted young girl . . . . you are a truly powerful person mentally, spiritually and physically."

The woman smiled but then suddenly began grunting and her face would grimace at something that she was beginning to see. Her hands began to feel cold and twitch Lin felt something was wrong.

" Before you experience all these great things, . . . . I see something . . . . Something-

"LIN!" A shout was heard out of the blue. Antonietta stepped into the tent, Kaira and Rnama followed. The connection between Lin and the woman was killed.

"Guys!" Lin shouted in anger. She let go of the woman. The woman did not seamed disturbed, she seamed happy as she crossed her arms on the table.

"We have to go. Got to get home." Rnama said. Lin looked at the woman for she had stood up. She stayed where she was.

" Well Lin, maybe next time." The woman smiled.

" What! No, no, . . . . I mean . . . Please just tell me what you saw." Lin pleaded.

" All will come in time, you'll know later." The woman replied calmly.

" But I want to know now." Lin almost whined. She caught herself before she did it.

" Yeah Lin . . . Blah, blah, blah something about next time." Antionetta almost sanely said. She made her hand talk and looked to her left. Lin raised her eye brow.

" You don't seriously believe in this , do you?" Rnama whispered to Lin. She stayed quiet.

" How much do I owe you?" Antonietta said in a sane attitude. She got out money from her pouch.

" Oh no, don't worry about that! You will pay me with what you will do later on." The woman smiled. She waved her hands in neglect.

" Are you sure?" Antonietta asked. She was confused about what the teller had just said.

" Of coarse." The woman smiled.

The four girls were a bit confused but they didn't want to ask how they would pay her later on. Softly and quietly they thanked her and left. But Lin as she left looked back at her and with her sight she begged to know what she had seen. The woman just smiled like always and kept her mouth shut. Even though, Lin could feel the woman's eyes thanking her.


	24. Chapter 24: On The Shore

On the shore:

Sorry about the delay people, I have been really busy with a lot of things during all this time. Now that I kind of found my password to log back in the website, I'm going to finish publishing this story. I hope your not all mad at me. :P

Well then, this is the chapter where all five guardians finally meet! ENJOY!

The house was dark, except the fire inside the fireplace that that danced a seductive dance to keep the house light and warm. Antionetta sat on her carefully carved chair and gazed attentively at the fire place. Her eyes seamed mesmerized by the fire. Kaira and Lin were ready to head to sleep and stood up from their place on the carpet. A flash of silver color filled the sky outside and caused the girls to jerk up in a flash.

"Lightning." Kaira confirmed as she closed the curtains. Outside the rain began to pour and the air began to rise. Three days had passed and the weather had worsened.

"It's getting late guys, I'm going to sleep." Lin yawned.

"Night." Antionetta quickly turned around from her view and smiled. Suddenly, a great breath of air opened the windows and made the curtains dance around the room. Lin hurried and grabbed the curtains to only look outside with a confused expression.

"Hey, you guys look there's something out there in the water." Lin slowly said as she stook her head out of the house to get a better look. She was getting her head soken wet when she returned her head inside the house. Antionetta looked confused and stood up at the news, Rnama and Kaira glanced at each other.

"Maybe it's a plank of wood that the storm got out of a ship or something." Rnama softly said.

"Maybe." Lin said. "Hey look, there's something on the thing."

"Maybe its just sea weed." Rnama shrugged.

"What if it's a person?" Antionetta asked out loud.

"What would a person be doing outside in this weather?" Kaira asked Antionetta. "That can't be it."

"Well there's only one way to know for sure, have to check it out!" Lin suddenly jumped.

"Lin!" Shouted Anionetta after her as Lin jumped out of the window and out into the shore.

Outside the wind blew and the rain fell with great force on the girls as they ran after Lin. Lin ran in the muddy sea shores and past the wild and crashing waves. The unidentified object floated closer to the shore and Lin slide on the ground as she stopped to pull the plank of wood in.

"Lin, come back!" Kaira shouted from a distance. The mud covered all their dresses which made their way to Lin much more difficult and complicated. The rain seamed to get stronger the second they got out of the house.

Lin pulled the plank with force as she moved it away from the angry waters. Suddenly, she saw a body at the end of it. The body was motionless and it's long black hair cover it's face, it had the shape of a female. Lin gasped at the sight of the body and let go of the plank.

"What are you doing?" Shouted Rnama over the rain.

" That is a person!" Kaira gasped and held her mouth.

"Who in their right mind would be outside right now?" Antionetta asked as she got closer to the body.

"Don't touch it! You don't know if it's dead of something!" Rnama shouted as she pulled Antionetta away.

"Well we have to find out don't we." Lin shouted as she looked back at her friends. "We have to get her inside."

"Are you crazy! She might have the Black Pledge or something of that sort." Rnama recoiled but she had spoken to late, Lin and Antionetta had started pulling the plank with the person towards the house.

"Wait you guys, if that girl would be to be alive you don't know if she could hurt us or anything." Kaira said as Antoinette and Lin pulled.

"Kaira's right, we don't know who this girl is. She could be a killer or worse." Rnama worried.

"I took _you into my house and I didn't know who you were." Anionetta scolded as she looked up at both girls. Rnama and Kaira looked at Antionetta and sighed. As Lin and Antionetta continued pulling a lightning bolt hit a near by boat and caused it to go up in flames. All the girls screamed from the sudden force of nature and jumped up. Since both girls knew that Antionetta was right about their situation, they each grabbed a corner and helped pull the body. _

_As they arrived inside, they were dripping wet and they placed the girl face up on the rug next to the fire. She made no sudden movements, she just laid on the floor. _

"_I bet she's dead." Rnama sighed as she sat next to the girl. All girls took a seat next to the new arrival. Lin crept closer and placed her hand on her heart, it was beating._

"_You bet wrong princess, she's alive and lucky that I found her." Lin sighed as she gently moved the girl's hair away from her face._

"_Imagine if she would have died?" Antionetta gasped as she drained her blond long hair of the water that was in it. Thunder was heard and another lightning bolt shot in the sky, it again scared all four girls. The one in the floor didn't even flinch._

"_That stupid light!" Rnama shouted at the window, her hands were in fists. Kaira got up and descended into her room and returned with a quilt a couple of minuets later. She placed it on top of the girls for warmth, the girl squinted her face a little and then relaxed it._

"_Do you think that she'll wake up?" Lin asked with a worried expression on her face._

"_I think she will, all she needs to rest." Kaira said as she returned her to her place next to Antionetta. _

"_And so do we, man that girl was heavy!" Antionetta sighed and smiled._

"_She wasn't that heavy. Look at her, does she look like a wale or something?" Lin placed her arms on her hips._

"_No but, it took four girls to carry her, that should say something." Antionetta nodded._

"_Don't you guys find it odd that she was in the sea?" Kaira suddenly asked the question that invaded everyone, except Antoinette' s, mind._

"_I know, and look at the way that she's dressed. " Rnama pointed out at the girl's clothing._

"_We should ask her why she's dressed the way she is." Antionetta said and she began poking the girl with her finger._

"_Antonietta! Don't poke her! What's wrong with you?" Kaira pushed her hand away._

"_I was going to ask her a question!"_

"_Antionetta, this girl needs to rest. It looks as if she's been a sea for sometime." Kaira said._

"_I think we should all rest for now, maybe by tomorrow she'll be better and then we'll ask her what we want to know." Rnama said. The rest agreed and left the girl sleeping on the floor, next to the burning fire._


	25. Chapter 25: Awake

Chapter 25: (She's awake.)

Yes I'm quite aware that I haven't updated my story in many months and in my defense I've been extremely busy. I'm sorry to those that started reading my story and were left in a cliff hanger for almost a year, but trust me after this chapter the good stuff starts happening in the story.

Thanks to my buddy Robsten24 I'm updating again J

The bright sun shun the next morning. It's glistening angel-like rays embraced the maroon curtains that simply hanged on the large window of the living room. The sky had strangely cleared after the devious storm that had overpowered the air and her companion the sky. The sky was a turquoise blue with faded fluffy clouds that seemed to extend for an eternity. The moment was breath taking.

Xichel struggled with an overpowering fatigue and slowly raised her head from the hard floor on which she had laid on. She extended her arm to feel around her surroundings. There was something odd she realized the instant she came into; She was drenched like always, yet there was a strange material that rained over her body. She lifted her arm to touch the softness between her fingers, it was a blanket. She took her hair off her face and opened her eyes to get a better view.

As her eyes got adjusted, she saw she was inside a strange looking house and that she had been laying on a rug with a blanket that had kept her war that night. Sudden alarm controlled her body and her fatigue seemed to dissolve away. Her heart began to beat quickly as she began to panic as she looked around. The room was dark except the rays that peeked through the window. Xichel's head became invaded with thoughts of how she had gotten there and if it was a prison like the one she had been forced to live in the boat. The terror of being in a prison once more overpowered her feelings and in response she looked for an exit to escape. She franticly located for a door, found one and tried to open it but it was locked.

Her next idea was to escape from the window but it was strangely closed in a difficult way that she didn't know how to decipher it. She violently shook the handles and screamed in complete anger like a mad man. She began to pound on the wood of the window, and as she pounded the door suddenly opened, she awkwardly stopped. An eerie silence filled the room as she saw the four teenagers and the four teenagers got a glance at her. Xichel thought quickly and grabbed the nearest object, it was a frying pan. She menacingly pointed at the other girls with the object.

"Finally you're awake!" Antionetta sighed as she looked at Xichel. Xichel carefully examined all the girls while keeping her guard. She then began to yell in her native language at them.

"What did I tell you!" Lin laughed and smiled triumphantly ignoring Xichel's gibberish.

"You said nothing!" Antionetta responded.

"Guys." Kaira shushed them and looked at back at the Native who sustained her yells as soon as she heard Antionetta and Lin speaking English. "Hello, my name is Kaira can you understand me? Can you put the pan down? "

Xichel looked from her weapon and then back at Kaira. Kaira precariously came a little closer to the girl. Xichel backed away as she became closer.

"You know I want that back right?" Antionetta suddenly stated and pointed at the pan. "I kind of need it."

"Uh…where am I?" Xichel responded in broken English. Jack had taught her some English during their time together in the boat.

"You know English?" Lin piped from behind Kaira. Xichel glanced at all the girls.

"Yes."

"Great, we all speak English too." Kaira said. "We'll be able to understand each other and explain how u came to be here."

"How did I get here?" Xichel stiffly asked keeping her guard up.

"Oh that is a long story!" Antionetta shrugged and grabbed Lin from the shoulders to push her towards Xichel. Lin toppled over and stood inches away from her. "Lin-see this here's Lin- found you on the sea. During a storm. In the water."

"I found you outside on the sea, you were floating out during a storm." Lin repeated as she quickly retraced her steps back.

Xichel remembered how she battled the waves and how they crashed on her during that storm. She remembered Something flew at her and hit her on her head, after that she didn't wake up until that day.

"How did you get out there?" Rnama asked.

"By-by giant canoe ." She answered silently.

"Canoe?" Rnama questioned.

"She's referring to a ship" Kaira rolled her eyes. Suddenly the curious teenagers began flying questions at the new and foreign girl.

"Where are you from?"

"Why were you in the water?"

"Who are you?"

The teenage girls began to question the new girl so rapidly that from the chaotic sound of all their voices chatting at the same time, Xichel launched the pan at a wall to shut them up.

"Hey! I don't go throwing you at a wall do I?" Antionetta shouted at her and dared to get so close to her she felt her breath. Xichel kept her guard.

"Who are you?" Antionetta demanded.

"Who are you?" Xichel reverted her question.

"I am Antionetta Sforza, this is my house and those are my friends." She gaily responded and flashed a sparkling smile. Xichel cocked her eyebrow from the sudden change in the girl's tone. Antionetta took this moment of distraction and held Xichel by the shoulders to bring her over to the three other girls.

"This is Lin and that's Kaira and that girl over in the corner with the smug expression on her face is Rnama." Antionetta introduced. Xichel felt a strange hospitality fill the room. She gained a little more trust in these foreign people. "Now that you know who we are, can u answer my question?"

"I am Xichel, Mexica princess." She responded.

"Princess?" Rnama was dumbfounded.

"Hey Rnama, look at Xichel." Lin whispered.

"Why?" Rnama responded.

"Because that's what a real princess looks like." Lin smiled.

"Mexica? What's that? Where is that?" Kaira asked.

"I traveled the water, a deep water. My ship was destroyed and I was shipwrecked for many suns and moons. " Xichel explained and then pointed to the direction she had arrived from. "My palace is past that water. "

"Past the water?" Rnama wore a quizzical expression on her face.

"She's foreign, she's from the new world. " Lin suddenly gasped.

"The New World? Where's that?" Rnama asked.

"Oh! The New World! Sinore Christopher Columbus traveled there. I heard its almost at the edge of the world and that there are savages there who eat people alive! " Antionetta shared. Xichel rolled her eyes.

" My people are not savage, my people are great warriors and farmers. " Xichel defended.

"Xichel is it, you're from the new world. I'm from the East, Antionetta is from Italy, Rnama from India and Kaira from the south." Lin introduced.

"That's a little weird don't you think." Rnama suddenly said.

"What's a little weird?" Antionetta asked.

"Is it that we all met here? " Lin read Rnama's mind. All teenagers kept quiet and looked at each other.

"It is a little of a coincidence " Kaira shrugged. Antionetta rubbed her head in sudden despair.

"I just hope you're not running away from the law or something Xichel because I'm already hiding Lin." Antionetta sighed. "If you're not your welcome to stay and live with us."

"I'm not running away from anything." Xichel assured.

"I trust your word, welcome to London by the way!"


	26. Chapter 26: A Necklace

Chapter 26: A necklace

The day was young and Antionetta had arrived from work. She was tired from working all day with armor. Her face and clothes were embedded in darkness from the fumes of the metal she worked with . Antionetta slowly slouched on her favorite chair and let out a giant expression of relief as she sat down. Xichel and Kaira had been watching her friend's dramatic entrance; from the grand slamming of the wooden door to the serpentine way she got to her chair.

"So, how was work today?" Xichel dared to ask. Kaira had been teaching Xichel how to sow clothes as they sat on the living room rug.

"I am wrecked! My arms are going to fall off!" Antionetta groaned as she let her arms fall over the arm rest. Her arms resembled cooked noodles.

"Aw so you don't want to go out?" Lin had over heard as she entered the room.

"Go out? Where?" Antionetta asked as she turned her head to look at Lin.

"I heard that there is going to be a very interesting flee market today" Kaira said as she worked on a dress.

"hmmm go on." Antionetta was interested.

"There will be many things there such as beautiful clothes!" Xichel also blurted.

"I am a fan of clothes, ok lets go out!" Antionetta suddenly jumped up from her chair and raced to her room. As she entered her room a yell that belonged to Rnama was heard. Rnama had been kicked out of the room.

"Wasn't she just complaining a couple of moments ago about being tired?" Rnama yelled as she appeared into the living room.

"Apparently the thought of shopping changed her mind" Xichel and Kaira got up and place their sowing away.

Antionetta then appeared into the living room wearing a red and black satin dress. It was covered in small diamonds on the cleavage line. Her female figure was finally visible after days of hiding it under men's clothing. Her long dirty blond hair fell over her shoulders while pearls hung decoratively on them. She looked like a Nobel woman, something that she was.

"Antionetta, I forgot you were of noble blood." Rnama sneered.

"Rnama I forgot that you weren't." Antoinette sneered in return.

"Relax Rnama, you know Antionetta has to look this way when we go outside. Remember that the town thinks we are her savants." Lin reminded her. Rnama, Lin, Xichel, and Kaira were subjected into wearing servant clothing of dark and unappealing colors even if Xichel was also of noble blood.

The day was young and filled with wondering citizens as the flee market stretched out to what seamed like for an eternity. Merchants hollered to the crowed of their short prices in every stand. The five teenagers wondered from stand to stand gazing at curious objects that some had never laid eyes on.

"You all may choose anything you want. Ill buy it for you" Antionetta suddenly announced to the girls.

"Are you sure about that?" Lin then asked.

"Yeah, trust me I have enough money to buy everything in here. " Antionetta winked. After that the five girls wondered in different paths as they searched for something that would catch their eye.

Xichel looked around the posts. A older gentleman from afar winked at her which caused her to shutter in disgust. As she crossed the unappealing man, she then stopped in front of a stand. She felt as if it called out to her; as if the energy was pulling her in like a magnet.

" Xichel, you're the last one who hasn't gotten at least one thing" Antionetta shouted to her friend as she snuck up behind her. Xichel jumped from the sudden voice of her friend and turned to face her.

"Madam Antionetta, I request the countenance for me

to view the stand" Xichel responded in a proper manner towards her "superior".

"You have been granted my approval, but I shall come along to disperse any thoughts of foul play to the merchant " Antionetta firmly said. Xichel felt offended but she then saw Antionetta nonchalantly wink at her friend.

The five girls ventured to the business stand that was full of myriads of necklaces hung and displayed on tables. They were of all shapes, sizes and colors. All the girls automatically drifted apart to take a glance at all the wonderful jewelry.

"Wow" Antionetta gasped.

"Hey." Xichel whispered as she suddenly saw something that caught her attention. It was a pendant.

The pendent was made out of a pink oval glass crystal . The pink crystal was surrounded by silver sliver of metal that hooked out. The pendant wasn't very visible because it was under another necklace and strangely she had located its place. She extended her hand out to touch it when suddenly a hand reached over and got a hold of the object.

"Oh, pardon me." Xichel said as she meekly backed away.

"Its no problem young lady." A young man said. He had the sweetest brown eyes Xichel had ever laid eyes on. He was very handsome.

"I'm terribly sorry. " Antionetta suddenly shouted where the young man and Xichel were standing.

"Its fine young madam, I believe this is what caught you attention" He then said to Xichel as he handed her the pendant. Xichel gazed at it while it laid in her hand.

"Yes, it is beautiful." Xichel whispered. The man smiled.

"Yes it is indeed. And if you think its beautiful, you may keep it." He announced. Xichel looked up with a blank stare and suddenly handed back the crystal to him

"I cannot accept this crystal like that."

"But of course you can! Here, free on the house." He gave it back to Xichel and closed her hand over it.

"But why are you giving it to me? I must owe you something for this." Xichel then said as she gazed at his eyes.

"You thought it was beautiful. You owe me nothing." The man smiled. "See this as a gift."

"A gift?"

"A wonderful gift, a gift like no other."


	27. Chapter 27: At Work

Chapter 27: At Work

This chapter is very short but we see Antionetta show a bit of her illness. Remember: Antionetta is not mentally stable like the rest of the Guardians.

The following morning, Antionetta was busy at work shaping some burning bright orange iron at her work shop. The place was isolated and dark from the fumes and the dirt of the iron. It was a place where strength was valued and where Antionetta hid her female appearance under all the dirt and with her amazing body strength.

She sharply banged the metal with her hammer as she thought of what her day would consist of after work.

"There." She sighed as she stopped the hammering and wiped her sweat drenched forehead with her sleeve. "Now to dip it in water."

The water container was a few meters away from the station where she had worked on the iron; Antionetta then grunted. Her destination was a bit far away.

"Why is the water so far away?" She shouted as she swinger her arms from the water to where she was standing. Suddenly, a gush of water obtained life and flew across the room landing on the burning iron.

The room became filled with vapor as Antionetta gasped and backed away from the now cooling iron. She was shaking uncontrollably and her eyes darted back and forth from the water container and to the oven. She began to twitch.

"What just happened? It's what happened? It flew! It flew! I saw it!" Antionetta babbled and held her head.

"Its all in my head. It's lying to me again! " She the shouted with anger. "Stop lying to me brain!"

Her voice echoed in the room. Antionetta slowly let go of her hair and quickly glanced around the room to see if anyone had seen. She then sharply traveled to the window and saw no one outside the shop.

"No one saw. It's all in your head. Remember Antionetta, you have to hold yourself together." She then whispered to herself. Antionetta then grabbed her tools and neatly organized her shop and got ready to work on more iron.

"It didn't happen. It's all in your head." She softly repeated under her breath as she continued working.


	28. Chapter 28: A Painting

Chapter 28: A Painting

A few months passed and the first day of summer arrived. Every girl except Xichel had experienced their birthday. But due to the reason that Xichel didn't know what day and month she was born, the five girls decided to go out and celebrate her birthday that day. Strangely enough, the man who had given Xichel the necklace was not at the flea market anymore. He had disappeared as he had arrived. Xichel wore the necklace every day and also wondered every day where that strange man had gone to.

As the girls walked down the street a man approached them with a sly look. He inappropriately looked at Xichel and slapped her quickly on the rear. Xichel jerked away infuriated at what had just occurred.

"Say lady, how about I give you some silver coins in exchange for some alone time with this servant of yours" He told Antionetta. Antionetta got closer to the man wearing a big smile and out of nowhere she raised her hand and slapped him on the face.

"How dare you propose such an atrocious deal?" She then shouted.

The man was shocked but he quickly became over the shock and lifted his hand up ready to strike Antionetta back. Xichel was being detained by Rnama, Lin, and Kiara while she screamed in her native language.

"Didn't you father teach you to respect women?" A voice suddenly said.

Everyone turned and saw a man with a long beard. His facial features displayed many years in his life. The man smacked the other younger man with a cylinder casing made of wood.

"Don't get involved in anything you can handle old man" The young man growled.

"I think you should be taking your own advice. Why don't you just head away from these young ladies before I ask these nice officers to escort you away." The young man hesitated for a bit but then left.

"Antionetta you should be more careful with people like that." The man suddenly turned to Antionetta. All eyes were now on the girl with the stunning red dress.

"You must be mistaking me for someone else sir." She replied with a small chuckle.

"Oh yes, and I also mistaken our Lord for the devil himself." He rolled his eyes. "I've seen you use that expression on the young French prince who was deeply in love with you. By the way if you would have gotten to know him a little better you might have actually liked him."

"Oh Leonardo you are a pain! I can never have fun with you!" Antionetta then pouted and then hugged the man called "Leonardo". Xichel, Rnama, Kiara and Lin seemed confused.

"Antionetta, I got kind of lost between your name and the word 'you'" Rnama then pointed out. "What's going on?"

"Ladies, this is my family friend Leonardo Da Vinci." Antionetta presented. "Leo, these are my friends, Xichel, Rnama, Lin, and Kaira."

"It is a pleasure meeting the duchess's friends." Leonardo warmly replied. "I am quite a bit shocked that you are actually here in London Antionetta."

"Why is that?"

"Because ironically enough, this is one place in which your father didn't send a search party." Leonardo said "He looked for you for a year."

"A search party?" Rnama asked.

"Your dad has been looking for you?" Lin gasped.

"Yes, her father is duke of Milan and is a very powerful man. He's sent various search parties all over Italy to look for Antionetta. Antionetta is his only daughter and very valuable to Lodovico. " Leonardo explained.

"Valuable? Why valuable?" Xichel asked.

"I was suppose to marry the Prince of France." Antionetta sighed and rolled her eyes.

"And if you would have married him, your father would have been more powerful." Xichel understood.

"Yes .By the way Leo ,I'm aware that my father has been looking for me, and I'm also aware that he killed Emma Mari." Antionetta sighed.

"I was In Milan when the search party began. He told me he argued with you and after you ran and locked yourself in your chamber, you had disappeared. He was so angry that he figured you would have gone to Emma Mari's home. But when she wouldn't say anything, he murdered her and her family. Poor Emma, she didn't know what was going on. "Leonardo told "Everyone thinks that you died from your illness so your name is not mentioned around the city state anymore."

"Thanks for letting me know I practically didn't exist at home Leo, it makes me feel so much better about myself." Antionetta sarcastically said.

"You haven't changed a bit Sforza." Leo chuckled.

"And neither have you." Antionetta smiled.

"Before I leave, I would like to paint you one last time Antionetta." Leonardo then sighed.

"Leave? Leave where?"

"I am not in my youth anymore girls. I need to stay in one place so when my time comes, I will be ready." Leo sighed.

"But you are young!" Lin then piped from the back. This caused Leo to smile.

"I wish I was Lin. I'm headed to Rome again." He announced.

"Rome?"

"Yes, Rome." He said as he arranged his painting supplies.

"You are a painter." Rnama stated.

"He's been involved with my family painting them and stuff. He's painted my father and Aunt Isabella." Antionetta told them as Leonardo painted the five young ladies.

"All finished." He suddenly stopped painting an hour later. He then lifted his artwork up in the air for his eyes only to see. "It's beautiful."

"I want to see!" Antionetta bounced from her place and flew to Leonardo. She gazed at the painting and smiled. Leonardo turned the painting to face the rest of the girls. The four girls got closer to see themselves. It looked so realistic.

"Do I really look like that?" Rnama wondered as she traveled her eyes up the miniature copy of herself.

"Unfortunately for you, yes." Lin agreed.

"I do have to admit, Xichel is it? Your necklace is very alluring." Leonardo commented as he turned the painting toward his eyes. Xichel smiled from the comment.

"You know girls; I cannot keep this with me." Leonardo sighed.

"Why not?" Kiara asked.

"If I am caught with this painting once I go back to Italy, they will know that Antionetta is alive." Leonardo began.

"And if they know she's alive, they will try and get out her location from Leonardo." Xichel completed Leonardo's thought.

"It is best that you five keep this artwork for yourselves." Leonardo said as he rolled up the painting and handed it to Lin.

"Thank-you very much for this Leo." Kiara then said.

"Its no problem. Well girls, its time for me to depart." Leonardo said as he placed his things away.

"But we just saw each other!" Antionetta shouted.

"And hopefully we may see each other again. Do not fear Antionetta, you and your friends will do just fine here. " Leo smiled. "I bid you farewell now."

"Farewell Leonardo" Antionetta sighed "forever."


	29. Chapter 29: A Strange Man

Chapter 29: A Strange Man

Another month had passed and during that month, strange things had occurred to each and every girl. Kaira was practicing her writing one day and the paper caught on fire, Rnama another day was chopping wood when the wood she had chopped suddenly turned into trees; and Lin, on the hottest day of the month, was fanning herself and she fanned herself so hard she accidently made herself fly and hit the wall.

All the girls were sitting down in the dining table when Xichel suddenly asked:

"You all have been strange this month, what's wrong with all of you?"

Lin, Rnama, Antionetta, and Kaira glanced at each other in silence. There was an air of awkwardness in the air. Antionetta continued eating while still keeping her eyes glued on to every girl in the room.

"What are you talking about?" Kaira dared to answer Xichel. She looked a little nervous.

"Hmm, what am I talking about?" Xichel pretended to ponder "What I mean is that Antionetta spends most of her time at the beach, Rnama chopping wood, which by the way I think we have enough for the next year Rnama. Lin is always stuck in her room and you near the fireplace. What's going on? "

"Nothing is going on." Lin glanced down.

"To be honest, I just want to be alone." Rnama said in a low voice.

"You all have been leaving me alone for a month. I've been alone for a month!" Xichel then shouted.

"You don't have to scream Xichel." Antionetta lifted her voice at her friend.

"I feel as if you don't want to be my friend anymore. Is that the case? IS IT?!" Xichel shouted again and pounded the table with a harsh and violent pound.

The four girls suddenly gasped in horror. Xichel felt a force behind her touch the back of her body. She then turned to face what her friends were so in aw. There was a silver vortex that buzzed and shined a bright electric blue light. Rnama, Kaira, Antionetta and Lin ran away from the bizarre object. Xichel was flabbergasted and stayed looking at the thing with widen eyes and her mouth dropped open. Terror filled her body but she couldn't move. A shadow began forming from the vortex which turned into a man. The man emerged from the light slowly. Xichel trembled in fear as she managed to scream to her limbs to move away from the object; She began to walk backwards. The man was bold with strangely familiar brown angelic eyes. He had a small brown goatee and wore a magnificent white robe.

"I believe I am in the right place." He smiled at Xichel. Xichel tried to speak but couldn't.

"You're…you're…the man. The pendant…" Xichel then managed to blurt out as she looked into his brown eyes.

"Yes I am that man, and we have met before." He chuckled. "My name is Cero."

Out of nowhere, Lin appeared with her daggers and headed towards Cero in attack mode. Cero then lifted his hands which caused Lin's daggers to fly off her hands and to land on his own. Lin was in shock from what she had seen, and apparently all five girls who had been observing were too.

"H…"

"It doesn't matter how I just did that. I need your undivided attention from all of you." Cero said.

"You're a WITCH! A WITCH I SAY!" Shouted Antionetta exclaimed in horror. She pointed at him.

"I am no witch." Cero explained.

"Then how do you explain what you just did now?" Lin shouted.

"Everything will be explained when we cross the Vial." Cero said as he looked back at the silver vortex.

"I am not crossing that thing." Antionetta whispered.

"Why are you here?" Xichel asked.

"I am here to escort you to Candracar. " Cero said. "Its very important that you all five go with me."

"Where?" Xichel asked.

"Candracar."

"This is going too fast. I don't understand, I don't want to go anywhere." Rnama suddenly yelled.

"We don't even know who you are and your asking us to go somewhere where we don't even know ." Antionetta also shouted out. Each girl began to shout different things at the foreign man, yet he just remained calm.

"I understand that you all are confused on what's going on, and I promise that everything will be explained only if you come with me." Cero calmly responded to all the comments.

"I don't want to go anywhere." Rnama pouted and crossed her arms.

"Girls, I understand that you are all very skeptical about me coming randomly into your lives, but there is a reason why I and you are all here together. I know strange things have been occurring to you all lately with water, fire, earth and air, am I correct? " Cero asked. The girls remained silent and looked at each other.

"Am I correct?"

"Yes, you are correct." Kaira sighed and dared to look up and look at each girl. "weird things have been happening to me with fire . I feel like I can control it."

"Do you want to know why you have the ability to control fire?" Cero asked Kaira.

"Yes, I do. I suppose its not common for people to have the ability to control this element." Kaira shrugged.

"You can control fire?" Antionetta questioned. Kaira nodded her head with a bit of fear. "I can control water!"

"If you all come with me, I can explain why." Cero repeated. Each girl looked at each other.

"I think we should have a little conference amounts ourselves." Xichel then spoke out. The girls nodded in agreement. Cero nodded in return. He then crossed the vial to give the girls privacy.

"Are we going to actually go, this seems insane!" Antionetta blurted out.

"If it's coming from the one that is actually ill from her mind then it must be true; this is surreal." Rnama said.

"I have a feeling we should go. Something in my gut is telling me we should go with him." Lin finally spoke.

"Well if your gut is telling you we should defiantly go." Rnama rolled her eyes.

Lin then walked up close to Rnama and looked at her straight at her eyes.

"That man knows what's happening to all of us. If he knows and he says he can help us we should go with him. Notice we were not proclaimed as sorceresses and that he knew that we have had weird encounters with the elements. I admit it. I can do little things with air just like Antionetta can with water and Kaira with fire. We are not normal." Lin told all the girls.

"What are we?" Xichel whispered. "Are we Gods?"

"I am not sure, but what I am sure of is that we should go and find out what's happening to all of us." Lin said.

"Nothing strange has been happening to me." Xichel the shouted.

"What's happening to most of us."Lin corrected herself.

"Then should Xichel come with us?" Antionetta wondered.

"The man did say that the FIVE of us had to go, so Xichel has to go too." Rnama reminded them.

"So it's settled, we shall go with the man." Xichel sighed.

"So does it also mean we get to go through that thing?" Antionetta pointed at the portal.

"I'm guessing we do." Kaira looked at the floating object.

"Well then let's go, our answers wait."


	30. Chapter 30: A Strange Man II

A strange man II

The five girls walked through the strange portal. The sensation of their bodies coming in contact with the mystical energy of the portal caused the girls Goosebumps. When they crossed the portal, their first sight of the new place was breathtaking.

Candracar was an Eden like paradise of baroque styled marble white walls which seemed to reach to the heavens. The floors on which the girls walked on were made of delicate glass that displayed clouds. Small waterfalls of golden water flowed down from small openings in the walls down to the glass floor.

"I feel like I'm in heaven." Antionetta suddenly gasped as she and the rest of the girls admired the breathtaking beauty.

"This must be Candracar." Rnama sighed. "Can I come live here?"

"NO!" Every girl was broken from their enchantment from the beauty. Their voices echoed through the walls.

"Well ladies, I don't mean to hurry you all but we have a meeting with the Oracle and we must get going. " Cero spoke and began walking and each girl followed. As Antionetta passed by the water fountains, the water in the pools rose and danced in the air. All the girls gazed in wonderment at the orbs of water.

After a couple of moments of walking, Cero finally halted in front of a grand white door.

"Girls this is it. You are all about to meet the Oracle." Cero looked back and smiled.

"Wow, the Oracle! Wait who is that?" Antionetta suddenly wondered.

"I have a question, what's so great about this Oracle?" Rnama the shot right after Antionetta's comment.

"He will tell you who he is" Cero smiled "and who you are."

The doors suddenly opened and revealed a white light which blinded the girls for seconds. After the blinding glare of the room was gone, the girls saw an even more shocking and glorious sight. The room was filled with wonderful and exotic looking plants. Theses pants seemed as they were made out of glass; they shinned brightly in which what seemed like sunlight. The silhouette of a man became visible in the distance. As the teenagers got closer to the form, Cero walked up to the man who looked away from the girls. The man had long brown hair which reached his waist. He wore a similar gown like the one Cero had.

Cero approached the man and leaned in to whisper to his ear. Whatever it was he communicated to the man made him jump a little and turn around.

"Welcome to Candracar, Guardians" He said in a sweet voice. The five girls stayed in awe nd wonderment as they saw his handsome face. The Orecle had bright blue eyes which reflected the light in the celectial room. He wore a closed short beard which made him look older than he looked.

"Guardians?" Lin asked out loud.

"what exactly are we guarding?" Antionetta whispered to Xichel.

"…and you must be the Oracle " Rnama pointed out.

"That is correct Guardian. I am the Oracle of Candracar and it is a pleasure to finally meet you in person." The Oracle said as he got closer to the five girls.

"Why are we here?" Xichel wondered. The Oracle got closer to Xichel and held her hand to kiss it.

"You must be Xichel, it is defiantly a pleasure to meet you." He smiled. Xichel's reaction remained emotionless but her cheeks became bright pink. "and the rest of you must be Lin, Kaira, Antionetta and Rnama"

"Why are we here, what's going on?" Kaira spoke. "Why do u call us Guardians?"

"Well ladies, the reason why you are here is because Earth in in danger. You have all been destined to maintain the balance in the Dimensions and Universe which is now in danger of being broken. Ever since the moment of your procreation you were destined to the Guardians of Candracar. It was destined for you to be something more than a commoner or even something as important as a princess. Your lives are about to change for the protection of your planet and the universe itself." The Oracle started off.

"So, you're telling us that we are here to be some kind of body guard to the Universe?" Antionetta spoke.

"That is correct. All five of you were chosen to unite and protect in harmony the Universe from evil." Cero answered.

"That seems like a lot of work." Rnama sighed.

"And how are we suppose to 'guard' the universe?" Kaira asked.

"You all have had strange encounters with elements such as water, fire, earth and air in which you can control. These elements shall be your friends, companions and weapons." The Oracle said

"Well Oracle, it looks like I won't be a part of this fabulous journey because I haven't had any magical encounters with no elements or anything at all." Xichel told the Oracle.

"Actually Xichel, you are the most important key to all your friend's abilities. You hold the key to their powers." The Oracle said as he extended his hand in front of Xichel. Xichel looked at his hand and suddenly felt something warm in her chest. She reached down her dress to find her pendant she had received from Cero that day at the market. She pulled the pendant out and saw it was shinning a bright pink color.

"The key is the pendant." Antionetta gasped as all the girls looked at Xichel in awe.

"The Heart of Candracar." Cero whispered and smiled.

"So, how do I use this?" Xichel got out of her trance.

"You will know soon enough." Cero smiled.

"I have a question, what if we don't want to be Guardians?" Lin asked.

"The reason why you are all alive is to fulfill your duties as Guardians and no other reason other than that. You cannot run from your destiny." The Oracle said.

"And what exactly are we fighting against?" Kaira asked.

"You are up against a sinister force; two sinister forces that have been taught by the Dark One. These beings contain terrible abilities to destroy your world and the Universe. They want to change the world. They want to sacrifice it to the Dark One. You must stop them before it is too late." The Oracle frowned as he told the girls. "This is all I can say for now girls."

"Great! Our first job is to fight demons. Who ever wanted such a great job like that!?" Antionetta sarcastically laughed.

"It's a very important task Guardians, so take this seriously. Goodbye Guardians and good luck." The Oracle finalized "until we meet again."


	31. Chapter 31: Out of The Darkness

Darkness…

Antionetta felt surrounded by emptiness. She looked around, unsure of what had occurred minuets ago. Had they really gone into this other place names Candracar? And why was she surrounded by nothing. She looked at what seemed to be the floor and felt water under her bare feet. She was naked; her body quickly began to submerge into the water which came from nowhere. Antionetta felt no fear; she allowed the liquid to cover her entire body. As the top of her head became wet, she saw a glow of blue light dimly start to appear from her hands. The glow was warm and it got stronger and stronger as the seconds passed. Panic began to fill Antionetta; she couldn't breathe. Antionetta began to move her arms franticly as she tried to catch air. There was no air, only water. In desperation she suddenly screamed allowing water to enter inside her mouth.

Antionetta gasped for air and released a shrilled scream. Her screams caused all the girls to awaken in horror. All five girls were located in the dining room, sleeping on the chairs they were in before Cero had arrived and had whisked them away into another dimension.

Xichel quickly stood up from her place and ran onto Antionetta to try and calm her down. Antionetta was sobbing uncontrollably as Xichel told her comforting words.

"What happened?" Lin asked as she held her hurting forehead.

"I had the craziest dream. We went somewhere and we met this guy named Cero and he told us we were something called Guardians. " Rnama said.

"I think that actually happened." Xichel said as she stroked Antionetta's hair.

"It did happen. We went to another place and were told we were guardians of Candracar." Kaira replied.

"I don't understand what that even means!"

"This is all surreal." Xichel said. "from one day to another we get this huge responsibility of protecting the earth from forces we don't even know."

"I still don't believe this." Rnama sighed as she stood up and walked away.

"How are we suppose to fight something we don't even know where it is?"

"What are we going to fight it with?"

"You fight it with your hands." Antionetta announce in monotone. Xichel let Antionetta go from her embrace as she got up. Antionetta gazed at her hands for a couple of seconds as the room became quiet. Her eyes made it seem as she was in a trance as she walked towards a bucket of water which laid next to the fireplace. Antionetta closed her eyes and extended her arm a few inches from the water. She began to feel a familiar tingle in the tip of her fingers as she slowly raised her rist up and her fingers got closer to each other. Each girl was quiet until they saw the clear water rise from the bucket with every movement Antionetta did with her fingers. Their faces displayed horror yet amazement.

Antionetta felt the energy of the water inches as it floated next to her hand. She opened her eyes and quickly released her grip on the water, turns her palm clockwise and caused the dancing water to harshly attack the wall with so much force that it scarred the rock walls.

"And that's how you fight with your hands." Antionetta turned around to her friends and smiled.

The girls were dumfounded.

"how did you do that?" Lin wondered as she touched the wet scars on the wall Antionetta had made.

"I learned how to do that some time ago at work." Antionetta said.

"That's right! You're water!" Kaira signaled her. "Remember that we all control the elements. That's what he meant when the Oracle said that nature will be our friend!"

"and the Heart of…." Xichel began and stopped as she had forgotten the name of the crystal.

"Candracar!" Lin shouted as she remembered the name

"Right, the Heart of Candracar is the key to your powers!" Xichel finished. She took out the pendant and stood up from the ground. Xichel and the rest of the girls gathered around the table as she placed it in the middle of the five of them.

"How does it work?" Lin asked as she pushed the pendant with her finger.

"I'm not sure; I think it's supposed to light up or something." Xichel said as she pushed her black hair back of her face.

"I find it ridiculous that we have this giant responsibility on our hands and we can't even activate the key to all our powers. And what's the deal with these 'you'll know soon enough' talks. We need help, we need clarity." Rnama said as she watched the four other Guardians surround the lifeless pendant. She approached them and cocked her eye brow.

"What I find strange is why they would give such a big responsibility to some 17 year olds." Lin wondered as she looked as her friends. Each girl looked at themselves as they realized this question.

"Well, whatever the reason is, we need to understand how we can control our abilities." Kaira mentioned.

"You do realize that if our-powers- are found that we could be trailed as witches and killed at stake!?" Antionetta spoke up.

"killed?" Rnama squeaked.

"Yes killed, murdered, slaughtered like a roasted pig on a stick." Antionetta viciously growled as she got face to face with Rnama.

"You're kidding, right?" Kaira asked Antionetta.

"I am not. Actually a couple of years ago, in Switzerland, authorities burned 500 accused witches in the stake." Antionetta shared as she backed away. "This whole witches craze is getting everyone riled up, everyone looks for an escape from their problems so they blame them on innocent women who may have nothing to do with witch craft or any kind of craft at all. People are idiots."

"Great, fantastic! How are we going to become these saviors of the world if we could be killed fighting for everyone's safety from whatever it is we are fighting again." Rnama said.

"It's not like we can tell our society that we have these strange powers of control over elements. They'll think we're crazy! " Rnama said and suddenly looked at Antionetta. Antionetta cocked her eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"Just because I have a mental disability, that doesn't mean you can use that type of language to speak of people who share my same condition. That's not respectful. " Antionetta told them.

"Sorry, that was uncalled for." Rnama mumbled as she kept her eyes onto the floor.

"We can do this girls, we are warriors now, and we cannot back down." Lin then said after the awkward moment.

"Lin is right, we're going to have to find a place where we can get accustomed to our abilities." Xichel announced.

"I get the whole, training, but what about the person we are suppose to stop? We don't know how he/ she is." Kaira said.

"Or where he or she is." Antionetta added.

"I have a feeling that if we're being told that this-person- if going around terrorizing us, maybe it knows that who we are, and if it does know, it'll look for us. This is how we will find out who it is." Lin spoke out.

"Wouldn't that be a bad thing?" Kaira asked.

"it could be seen as both ways, bad and good. But meanwhile it finds us we should train our abilities we have. The Oracle said we're pretty much the one's in its way from all its malevolent plans it has in store, so we're to have contact with it whether it finds us, or we find it first." Lin explained.

"So it's best to begin practice as soon as possible before it catches us off guard." Rnama sighed.

"We can train in the forest." Antionetta suggested as she bit the skin at the edge of her thumb.

"The forest? What if we get caught?" Rnama said.

"Where else should we practice our abilities, in our back yard for everyone to see?" Lin sarcastically said.

"The forest is a start until we get a better place to train. We just have to be careful no one sees us." Xichel sighed.

"Lets training begin tomorrow before sunrise " Antionetta suggested.

"Sunrise it is."


End file.
